Little Light
by Foxyloxylegolas
Summary: Another Girl falls into middle Earth story, but hey I like them. I suck at summaries...so please just take my word for it and check it out!New Chapter is up!
1. Resentment and Pain

Hey this is one of my first stories and i don't know if anyone will like it so i will post a few chapters to see what you reviewers out there think of it. So if you like it let me know and I will gladly continue.

Disclaimer: I own only Gwen and none of the Lord of the Rings characters.(damn!)

Now on with the story......

**Chapter 1.**

**Resentment and Pain**

I had finally gotten home from court and headed into my grandparents house, as of right now the only home I had. I t was lake and I din't want to wake then but when I entered, unfortunatly they had waited up.

" There you are dear, come sit down, we waiter to have dinner with you", my grandmother said as she took her seat next to my grandfather.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this" I replied sighing as I took off my coat and headed over to the open seat across from my grandparents.

"Gwen, It was no problom just eat up you've had a long day you must be starving by now"

"Thanks", I yawned as I started to eat.

"Hunny how was court today?" my grandfather asked looking up from his plate.

"How do you think it went" I replied dryly. Ever since I had started going to court they have been constantly questioning me about what was going on, not once thinking about how that made me feel.They always insisted I tell them, but today I was not in the mood. I dropped my fork onto my plate and started to get up.

" I should have known thats why you two waited up, I'm not going to tell you, I've had enough, If you really wanted to know you would have shown up and found out yourselves." I finished and i began heading up the stairs to my room.

"Now just wait one minute I'm not done with you yet, you will tell us and I'm not asking again", ny grandfather scolded standing up.

"NO!" I yelled turning back around, "You wait one minute, I'm not going to tell you anything, It's bad enough that everyday I have to relive what happened to my mother, she was your daughter and you won't even come to court to make sure the man the murdered her goes to jail, you don't want to relive the pain of her death but everyday you expect me to, and then I come home and you expect me to do it all over again, No..No I won't do it!." I yelled though my tears. i walked quickly over and grabbed my coat."I'm going for a walk" I finished coldly.

I ran out the door and away from the house ignoring that calls that came from the kitch. How I wish they would leave me alone, for once. I reached my destination, the one place the couldn't and wouldn't follow me, the woods. Quickly I climbed the tree until I found a suitable place to sit. Carefully I rested against the trunk and looked to the sky.

"Dad, why did you have to leave me so soon after mom, I have nobody left...NOBODY!" I screamed and I gave into the pain and cried harder. I carefully reached for the necklace that always hung around my neck. I had always felt drawn to the diamond incrested star, i don't know why. Maybe because it was the one thing my mother had left me, the last thing that reminded me of her. The diamond in the middle was tear shaped and it hung from a silver chain. I began to cry louder as I studied the charm. I cryed until I could no more and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Everything Changes

Well I have gotten one review and I would personally like to thank you for it. I will continue on with the next few chapters. I have 7 so far writen and soon to be typed, but between basketball and school It might take awhile.

Disclaimer: only own Gwen

So here we go....

**Chapter 2**

**Everything changes**

I woke up early to the sound of birds chirping in my ear. i wiped my eyes to clear my vision and noticed it was just before dawn, I could see the sky starting to turn orange in the distance.

Sleeping away from the house had been nice but now I was soar from sleeping upright all night and i had court in a few hours. I moved away from the trunk and streched "oww" i mermered as I continued to work out some remaining knots. Then I carfully began my desent, I had to becareful for the bark was still slick from the early morning dew and I was struggling to keep my balance. I was about half way when my foot slipped out from undernieth me and i fell sideways. I reached out and tried to grab the nearest branch i managed to grab hold but the save came with a price. I could feel pain as something cut its way into my hand. Blood started to run down my arm . The pain became over wellming so I tried to move some of the pressure off my bad hand as i hung there. i knew I couldn't hold on much longer. My hold gradually ceased to exsist and i tumbled to the forest flood. I dogged branches ,the best as one could as they fell through the air, and by sheer luck only managed to colide with one. Suddenly i hit the ground and all air was temporally knoked from my lungs. Gasping for breath I layed still on the ground. I had to move ,that I knew, but the throbling pain in my leg told me one thing, that would be difficult. I slowly got to my feet and pain shot through my leg. I limped over to a tree and leaned my back against it. I bent over and slowly rolled the cloth of my geans up. I looked it over and noticed there was a bruise allready forming on an allready formed bump.

"Great now what" I said heaving a great sigh.

Aggrivated i pulled the pant leg back down and tried to walk. I could but it was painfull to say the least. Cursing with ever step I began to head toward the house. I looked back at the tree glaring at it, when I noticed something at its base. I hobbled over to it and relized it was my necklace. The Chain was obviously broken. I sighed and reached for it when I relized my hand was still bleeding, i guess I had forgotten about it with the leg pain and all. I tried wipeing the blood away before reaching for my necklace but It would not stop bleeding.

"Whatever" , I growled as I scooped up the charm into my bloodied hand and the chain in the other. I turned the charm over in my hand as it was now completely covered in blood. As I looked over it I noticed something particularly weird, In the very center of that tear shaped diamond was a leaf. It had been carved into the diamond. It was filled with blood now, which made it easily visible, I hadn't ever noticed it before. I reached to wipe the blood away when the jewel began to glow ever so suddelly. I watched it as It glowed becomeing brighter by the second, soon I could no longer look at it for it became to bright. Then my body felt a surge of sering heat that took over my sences for now I could only feel the heat and all pain was forgotten as I slipped away from consciesness and into darkness.

I slowly became aware and groaned as ever ounce of pain returned. I opened my eyes and saw I was lieing on my back on the ground....again. I looked up and notice I was no longer in the wood. I quickly sat up and took in my surroundings. i was in the middle freaking nowhere.

" What the hell, where am I" I asked myself in confusion. Then I remembered... the fight, the fall , and the necklace. I instinctivly reached for my throat and there once again was my necklace. Confusion once again swept over me as I tried to piece everything together. When I was suddenly brought back to reality by a horses neigh. Knowing I was to far from the farm to hear the horses i quickly scanned the area looking for the animal. I spoted the horse on a small hill to my left. I looked closer and saw that the horse carried a rider, but something was not right, for the rider was severly hunched over and clinging to the horses neck. As I inspected the pair futher the rider fell from the horse.

"O - my god", I wispered in shock.

I knew I had to help. I forsed myself from the ground ignoring my bodies protests. I limped as fast as I could over to the horse and fallen rider. I was in pain and cried softly as I headed over but I knew the rider needed help.I slowed and carfully approched the horse who immidiatly became defencive. He pawed and tossed his head in worning.

"Shh, Its ok", I wispered,"I'm here to help." I reached for it's muzzel as I wispered these words and at contact the horse soon relaxed.I turned my attension then from the horse to the rider on the ground. I looked over and noticed that he had been studing me in his consciesness. I walked to him and kneeled down to him. He was different from any man I had seen before. He had long blond hair and silver eyes, but his skin was deathly pail and not only that he was covered in blood! I look starteled into his eyes.

"what happened to you", I asked shaking

"Attacked" he choked out in barely a wisper. He began coughing and blood tricked from the corner of his mouth.

"sir I need to get help and..."

"no" he wispered reaching for my hand."I won't make it, this I know, I am dieing, I need you to somethig for me..... o-o-r many more wi-l-l die." he finished weakly.

"what can I do" I asked conserned but more shocked.

"I'm a messenger for the mirkwood Guard..." he started.

"Mirkwood...", I gasped,"there is no suck place" i finished hurriedly. 'he must be dulusional' thought.

"I can assure you milady there is" he weexed and griped my hand tighter. He looked me in the eyes with a sad and pleading gaze. "Take my horse and ride fast.....", he tuned his head to the side and coughed up more blood. I sat completely down and took his head and rested it in my lap and absentmindedly began stroking his hair, tring to comfort this dieing man infront of me. He opened his eyes and again looked me into the eyes.

"tell them there is a large....large party of orcs coming toward the border to the North, there..... there are many...200 at least" he caughed again. "they are coming fast and will be there by dawn tomarrow, I ..... I ..Intrust you with this Please"

I was about to protest when he griped my hand harder. "Please, promise me you will do this, Promise me you will tell them" he begged. I couldn't say anything because my mind was whirling. But how could I refuse.

"Promise me" he said again. I squezzed his hand.

"I promise", I replied. I went to stand but he would not let go.

"Tell me your name", he weezed. I looked into his clouded eyes.

"My name is Gwen," I said softly

He coughed again and went completely still. He squezzed my had one last time. " Ride hard...Gwen." he finished in a wisper as his hand fell from mine.

"I will" I said choking back a sob. "For You"

Well that is chapter two. Hope you enjoyed. please review.


	3. Meetings and Messages

Well, I am sorry to those who read chapter 2. And I would like to thank the reviewer who pointed that out to me. It was FanFiction that messed the chapter up. So I fixed it and hopefully it updates and replaces the chapter. Thank you for the reviews and I will try to update every 2 days.

Well on with the story...

**Chapter 3**

**Meetings and Messages**

I closed his eyes and slowly stood up, my leg hurt like a bitch, but I no longer cared. The horse was standing next to me, looking down sadly at it's fallen master. Reaching out I patted his muzzle.

"Will you carry me to the boarders as your master wished?" I asked softly. He nickered slightly.

"Ill take that as a yes." I said smiling sadly. I reached up and grabbed his bare withers and pulled myself up. My leg was killing me and it took every ounce of my strength not to cry out. As I looked at my surroundings I could not believe where I was. Of all places to be I was in middle Earth.....Middle Earth a place I thought never existed and now here I was ridding into possible danger to help an elf I didn't even know. I was confused and scared but I made a promise and I was not going to break it. Coming from thought I looked down at my horse and patted his neck.

"Ready?" I whispered.

He tossed his head and pawed the ground impatiently. I looked back at the fallen elf.

"For you", I finished "To Mirkwood"I yelled and the horse took off without a second thought and I just let him fly. The horse was powerful and easily ran across the empty plain. His footing never faltered and he never slowed. The wind burned my face and I felt a slight joy while on top of this noble steed. Soon the boarders of the wood came into view and the determination in the horse showed as he speed increased. Sweat was running down his legs and his neck was foamed but he got us to our destination as we entered the wood. That's when I pulled him to a walk

"Well done my friend, well done." I said patting his slick neck. We walked amoung the trees and I was in awe of there height and I drifted away into thought and forgot all else. I was drawn back when my horse began prancing and tossing his head.

"It's ok we're here" I soothed only thinking him anxious. I was soon proved wrong.

Suddenly my horse lunged forward just in time to dodge an arrow that lodged itself into a tree just beyond me. Orc's came from the bushes from my sides and surrounded me.

"Dam it", I seethed when I realized exactly what had upset my horse. Now I was in an almost impossible situation. I was about to kick my horse when an orc with an arrow aimed directly at me walked into my path.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you".He said laughing at me.

"Really, and why not", I argued back.

"Well then you would be damaged goods, we plan to have fun first." he replied smirking as the others around laughed and smiled wickedly in my direction.. The desperation of the situation appeared then, when I realized I was in fact defenseless, I could do nothing, but I needed to go.

"You disgust me", I said trying to hide my fear.

"Feisty are we little she-elf?"the same replied "come now you won't be in pain...well at least not for to long."He began to walk toward me bow still raised.

I cringed at the thought of what they might do to me and I knew I had only on option. I had to RUN! I kicked the sides of my horse and he bolted forward toward the orc's. At that the orc release its arrow and I hit me in the right shoulder. Letting out a scream of pain and anger I plowed through them and continued on. I had gotten away but barley, I turned to look back when I felt a second arrow lodge itself in my lower back. Pain took over and the force of the arrow knocked me from my horse. I hit the dirt and landed on the arrow in my shoulder causing it to push further into my arm and the shaft broke off. I screamed and rolled to my side. My eyes clouded with tears of fear and paid as I tried to get up off the ground. I knew I had to reach the guard. I was on my knees when I felt a kick in my stomach knocking me back to the ground. Moaning I laid still trying to regain clear sight.

"You stupid she-elf, you thought you could get away that easily" sneered an orc as he grabbed my hair and snapped my head up. "You will pay for that" the orc finished. I tried to move away when another kicked me in the gut. "Don't move" he screamed. Silently I gave up and waited for another blow but it never came. I stead I heard a scream and I was let free and fell to the ground. I tried to make out was going on but My eyes where becoming dark. I went to move when I felt myself being picked up. I tried to struggle but it only held me tighter.

"My lady you are ok, please relax"said a voice and I knew instinctively that I was safe. These where elves.

"Sir," I tried but my voice was hard to find and I began to cough.

" Shh..Do not speak save your energy", came voice again.

"No! You must listen.." I tried again

"Please, My lady" he begged

"No.... I have a message for the Mirkwood Guard........"

**Legolas POV**

I could do nothing but gape at the bloodied woman in my arms as she relayed the message

to me. Many questions passed through my mind as I listened. What happened to our messenger, why was she here and can she be trusted? I looked her over closely and noticed her clothing. This was strange very strange indeed. I was pulled from my train of thought when she began coughing again only this time with blood.

"Please" she whispered,"prepare" she said at last and when limp in my arms. She was completely covered in blood and her chocolate brown hair was matted with it as well.

I had to get her to the palace to get a healer and unfortunately troops, as well. This woman in my arms could very well be lying but I wasn't going to wait to find out.


	4. Awaken Young One

Well here is the next chapter. I really hope that those who are reading it are enjoying it. This story is taking a lot of time and I hope I get more reviews or I will discontinue it later on. Thank you to those who do review and If you have any suggestions they are most welcome.

Disclaimer: I only own Gwen.

Next chapter (here u go):

**Chapter 4**

**Awaken Young One**

Pain..That is the first thing I felt when I woke up, just moments ago. I hadn't yet opened my eyes, I'm not quite ready to face reality as of yet.

The sunlight was filtering in through my eye lids, and keeping them shut wasn't helping any.

"What the hell" I said and opened my eyes and looked up at the sealing. I decided to try and shift to make myself comfortable but was stopped by a hand on my chest. Started I jumped to the side instead and just about past out because of the pain that simple movement caused me. I cried out and clenched my teeth together.

"My Lady please relax, I'm sorry I frightened you that was not my intention". Came a voice from my right. I didn't bother to look at who it was I just closed my eyes and lied still.

"What can I do for you?" I asked. He didn't answer but I felt a cool rag on my forehead.

"You have done enough already." he stated sighing. I again opened my eyes and looked to the side and looked right at, none other then, Legolas. My eyes widened as I tried to regain my composure. He look just like he did in the movies but his eyes were much more intense. I just stared, I couldn't help it.

"My Lady are you ok" He asked as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes,.....I was just thinking...how long have been out?" I asked sputtering slightly.

"No, more than a day and a half" He finished removing the cloth from my brow. He looked as if he was to say more but I interrupted him.

"How did it go...The battle I mean...casualties that kind of thing?" I asked. He just sighed and got up from his seat.

"I believe the more appropriate questions would be, how you a woman, ended up with a message for the Guard and why you had a messengers horse?" He finished looking at me. I knew he needed answers because it must be weird to have a woman that noone knows bringing a message to you and One of war at that. I slowly pushed myself up to rest against the back board and pillows. I bit my lip to keep from gasping but I soon had my self up. He started over to help me but I just shook my head and he stopped.

"You should not be moving", He said panickedly.

"You need answers and You will get them" I finished looking over at him, but he had his back turned to me. I looked down and that's when I realized I was in a thin silk night gown. I grabbed the blanket with my good arm and pulled it around me."You can turn around now" I finished.

He walked back and sat down into the chair next to me as I yawned.

"I'm sorry I should not be asking such questions when obviously you need rest" Legolas replied looking down.

"No, its ok you need answers that I understand, and answers you will get" I said smiling slightly. "To answer your first question I don't know how I got here and I have no idea how to get home" He looked at me confusion clearly reigned over his face, but I continued. "When I woke up I ended up in the middle of a plain. My leg had been hurt from a fall and It was hard to move, when I scanned the area around me I saw a horse and rider coming close. That's when the rider fell from his horse. I hurried over to him and saw he was gravely injured. I wanted to help him but he told me he would not make it and instead gave me the message and his horse and told me to make for Mirkwood and I promised I would..... He passed soon after." I finished looking down at my lap.

He reached over and pulled my chin up to look at him.

"Thank you" He replied searching my green eyes as if making sure what I told him was the truth. "Thank you for telling the truth. What you did saved many lives and we were able to defeat them." He finished getting up from his chair again. "What is your name Astalder"

"My name is Gwen" I finish. He nodded

"My name is Legolas, I will leave you now My lady, please rest" he said as he walked though the door. The last thing I heard was the door snap shut as I fell back to sleep.

**Legolas POV**

I walked down the corridor to my fathers chambers to give him the update on our new guest. I knocked on his door and they were immediately opened. I was then ushered into his study and seated before his desk.

"How fairs our new guest?" He asked not looking up from his scroll.

" Her wounds are healing quicker then I thought they would but they still pain her immensely. Her ribs are still badly bruised but will fully heal in time. She sacrificed much to bring a message to a people she dose not know. She is very brave father." I said. He still hadn't looked up from his scroll it must have been extremely important. " Whom is that from?" I asked.

" It is from the Lady of The Golden Wood. Legolas, my son have you leaned her name?" He asked still not looking up from his scroll but instead staring at one spot.

" Yes her name is Gwen." I said

He looked up at me shock evident on his face. " I don't suppose that would be short for Gwenivere would it." He said

I looked intently at him " What is it you know that I do not?" I asked slightly intrigued.

" The lady sent word that we would find a young maiden in the woods who goes by the name of Gwenivere. She says that we should allow her to stay here until Gandalf has consulted with her. But she would not tell me why....Stay, son we have much more to speak of."He finished. And for the next few hours that's where I stayed.

Few hours later

I left my fathers study after a long and agonizing talk. At first we talked about our guest and then about the boarders defenses and I had to update him on all that had taken place and I even told him of how Gwen had come to be here. By the end of the conversation my father look extremely agitated and he had much on his mind. Soon he dismissed me and now here I was going to check on our guest. I had gone down to the kitchen to gather some food for her because she would not be able to come to dinner. I entered the room to find her awake and staring at the sealing. She looked over as I entered and smiled shyly.

"Is the sealing really that interesting" I asked smiling back

"No , I am just board out of my mind and that's the only thing I can look at because It hurts to bad to look any where else." She replied aggravated.

Laughing a little at her apparent aggravation I walked over to her.

"Here I have brought you some food to eat, It will help give you more strength and this tea will help with the pain"I replied smiling

"Thank you for the food and tea, I really feel horrible" she stopped speaking and looked down embarrassed.

"What is it" I asked

"Well, I will....I will not be able to eat and drink on my own..perhaps you have a maid or someone that could help me?" she asked still looking away.

"Nonsense it is the least I can do after what you did for us" I said sitting in the chair beside her bed. She looked back at me and nodded.

"Well... Thank you " she said. "Legolas I really do not want to be a bother."

"You are no bother now quit arguing and lets get you eating" I finished and she smiled again. As we ate we talked about what happened with the fight. She talked a little about herself and I did find out her whole name was in fact Gwenivere, but she then insisted I tell her more of my home. I obliged telling her of the trees and the palace and she seemed to enjoy it.

"Well, I should probably leave you to rest, you are still tired I can tell"I finished retrieving the tray and getting up.

"Yes, I am even with all the rest I have had these past 3 days" she said sighing.

"You are healing It is normal for exhaustion to take over, It will pass with time" I said heading for the door. "Sleep well my friend"

" I will, the tea has helped with the pain, Thanks again" she said trying to get comfortable.

"You are welcome" I said exiting the room and closing the door behind me.


	5. Out and About Mirkwood

Hey I would like to thank my reviewers for there comments. I really am trying to continue the story but basketball is getting in the way more than I'd like. So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: own only Gwen

Here you go...

**Chapter 5**

**Out and about Mirkwood**

Gwen POV

I have been in bed now for about 2 weeks and I am about to go completely insane. I have only left the bed for one of two things, using the bathroom or taking a bath and I can't even do that alone. My shoulder is still painful but my back is now just a dull ache and my leg no longer hurt. Legolas has been coming to my room periodically, mostly during dinner, It seemed to have become a habit of his. We have become good friends in the short two weeks we have known each other. We mostly talk about him, I try avoid any conversations that have to do with me. I am just not ready to reveal anything, I mean I know he is good and all but I am just not ready. The fact that he has become my friend at all means a great deal, because I know noone else here.

Right now it was about noon and guess where I was...the same damn place I have been for 2 weeks, In bed. But today I was impatiently waiting for Legolas to show up with the healer for today it would be decided wether or not I finally got to leave bed. I began to get up from the bed and walk to the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. 'Finally I thought' as I called

"Come in!"the door opened to reveal the healer I had so desperately been waiting for and Legolas. "Thank goodness, maybe, Finally, I can get out of this godforsaken bed" I finish exasperated.

"Really I did not think the beds were all that uncomfortable," Legolas said teasing me.

"Ahhh...you know what I mean"I said looking at him narrowly.

"Yes, yes I do, but I will leave you now so that the healer can look you over, I will return shortly"He finish smiling.

Finally not being able to hid my grin, I smiled and replied.

"Thanks Legolas, I will see you later then"

He nodded and left me with the healer. She walked over to me and set down what looked like to be a basket of healing supplies. She was tall and slender , as all elves, and she had light blond hair and very defined cheek bones, she was pretty to say the least.

"Hello" I said finally as she took her seat next to me on the bed.

"Hello, my lady my name is Coiluine, I am the healer that healed you when you arrived"she said bowing her head slightly I shook my head as she did so and smiled kindly.

" There is no need for you to bow your head to me My lady Coiluine, I am no one of any importance" I started. She look as if to protest so I finished."If anything I should be the one to bow to you, you saved my life remember."she looked at me wide-eyed but she nodded and setted smileing." Now, my name is Gwen and thank you for everything I am very thankful."

"You are welcome Lady Gwen, now if you don't mind I would like to begin looking at your wounds"

I nodded and she stood and faced me. She began to remove the bandage from my shoulder. I winced a little because of the pain. She looked over at me and smiled sadly.

"These wounds were horrible, the fact that you survived surprised all of us." she said poking ot the stitches. I hissed but kept my pain in control."This is fount of the wound is healing nicely now let me just look at the exit wound" she paused as she looked it over. "This one is still a little red on the ridges and has some inflammation, but it is starting to heal, Now for the one no your lower back" she motioned for me to stand I did. "Please remove the gown" she asked politely. I obliged but as always I blushed crimson. She looked at the one on my lower back and sighed. "Well it all looks good so far"

"Really, am I allowed to leave the room?" I asked hopefully. She smiled.

"Yes, but you must not go out for too long and do not... I repeat do not do anything strenuous."she said seriously.

"I won't I promise" I said smile goofy. "Thank you" I said as I put my gown back on.

"You are welcome"she replied " I will leave you now"she finished heading out the door and closing it behind her. I was about to leave when I realized the only thing I had to ware, was my sleeping gown. I sighed a stomped my foot.

"Figures" I huffed. I went to sit down when there was a knock on the door. I was about to answer when a woman entered carrying a bundle of fabric. "What is all that" I asked as she set the pile on to the dresser.

"These My lady are dresses for you to ware for dinner tonight" she replied turning to my and bowing.

"But how?" I asked shocked.

"Prince Legolas had them made for you about a week ago." she said. All I could do was stare at the elf before me. How did he have these made already he hadn't even gotten my measurements. I sighed and looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"When is dinner?" I asked

"In a few hours and we have much work to do so lets get started."

"Now...But will I really take that long?"

"Yes we must get you bathed and your hair dried and fixed and a dress picked out"

"Very well " I said. She nodded and handed me a towel and ushered me into the bathroom. She added many perfumed soaps and she would not let me wash my hair. She cleaned me as if I was a child, it was so embarrassing. But I let her for I remembered elves where not as shy about nudity. Finally she finished bathing me and quickly helped me form the tub. She then redid my bandages and then threw the towel at me. This was so aggravating.

"Is all of this really necessary?"I asked

"Yes, you will be dinning with the Prince and King"she replied pushing me to the chair. "I have to do your hair now" she said walking back to me with a comb in hand. She worked through my hair for what seemed like hours until my long chestnut hair was dry.

"Thank you"I said sighing as she walked over to the desk and grabbed a dark forest green dress.

"Come" she said and I walked over to where she stood."This will bring out you eyes nicely".She unfolded the dress and I stared in aw! The dress was a dark green silk with a silver embroidering around the neckline and the dress had no sleeves but the straps where large enough to cover my bandage. I swallowed as I looked at it, I've never worn a dress so beautiful. I just stood there as she approached me with it. She undid the back and had me step into the gown. She pulled it up and slipped the straps over my arms. She started to tie the back when I found my voice again.

"I can't believe this...This dress is far to beautiful for me to ware."

"Nonsense, you are a guest hear and will be treated as such"I nodded and walked over to the mirror. The dress was perfect I fit perfect and went perfectly with me eyes-and well- lets just leave it at perfect. My hair was left strait and she handed me my shoes and I put them on.

"Thank you for all of this..I am sorry I was rude to you but I have not left this room in days" I said rolling my eyes.

"That is ok there is nothing to apologize for" she said laughing. "Legolas also told me he would not make it, so I am to show you to the dinning room we should be there just in time"

"Very well I will follow you" I said as we headed to the dinning hall and out the door. The halls were gorgeous. There hung many paintings and tapestries of wars and stories. The wood framed doorways where intricately carved and the floors sparkled like marble. I gazed around and hadn't noticed the she-elf had stopped and ran right into her. I gasped and caught my balance. She smiled and painted at the doors at the end of the hall. I swallowed hard and nodded heading to the doors I was nervous to say the least but I went.

Legolas POV

Dinner was about to start and Gwen still hadn't arrived I was starting to wonder if she was even going to come. I had hope she would come wearing one of the dresses I had, had made for her. Father looked down at me silently asking me if he should wait any longer. However I didn't get the chance to answer because at that moment the doors opened and out of them stepped Gwen. She looked stunning in her green gown it was actually my favorite one. I notice her hesitate and she gave me a pleading look, I stood up from my chair and walk toward her, and offered her my arm.

" Thank you so much." she whispered so that I could barley hear it.

"You are welcome." I replied smiling as I started to walk back to the table. "You look beautiful"I said.

"Thank you again Legolas and also thank you for the dresses" she replied as I seated her. I nodded and took my seat to her left. She was about to speak when my father stood and started instead.

"Thank you all for coming to dinner this night, we have a new guest with us"my father started and motioned her to stand. She looked over at me and I nodded encouragingly . She carefully got up from her seat. And folder her hands in front of her. "This Lady before you carried a message to our Guard about the orcs that where heading for the boarder. The original messenger had been fatally injured and he gave the message to Lady Gwen, who against all odds survived an ambush that was set for her my the orcs, She took an arrow to the back and to the shoulder. I thank you Gwen as does all of Mirkwood." My father said looking over to her. She looked over to him and he slightly bowed his head With that the hall bowed and broke into applause. I looked back at Gwen who was now blushing horribly. I smiled as she look her seat. "Now let the feast begin" My father finally finished.

Gwen POV

I felt like I was going to pass out from the embarrassment I had felt during the Kings speech. No one had told me I was the reason for this feast. With that last thought I looked over at Legolas who was eating and talking quietly with an elf beside him.

"Legolas" I said with a slight tone of irritation in my voice. He looked over at me smiling but it soon faded when he caught my glare.

"What is wrong Gwen" He asked

"Legolas, did you maybe forget to mention something to me of some importance?" I said looking at him pointedly. With that said a smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"What would that have been?" He asked Innocently.

"Legolas" I started sighing. "I just wish you would have told me about tonight, that's all and maybe I could have prepared myself better then to stand there in shock."

"I am sorry" He said seriously " I just did not want to make you nervous, I will make it up to you I promise" He said smiling again. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well how do you expect to do that?"I asked

"I promised to show you around Mirkwood and I will do so after you are done eating" I smiled and quickly stood up .

"Done" I said heading for the door. I heard legolas laugh as I walked away but he quickly followed and met me outside the door.

"Not to eager are we," He asked laughing at me.

"Very eager I'm afraid, so where to first" I said smiling.

"How about the gardens?" He questioned taking a hold of my arm

"Sounds good to me"

We walked through the halls in comfortable silence. I occasional glanced at him. I mean who wouldn't he was extremely...Stop it not going to even say it. Anyway finally we arrive to two doors and he gently pushed them open to reveal a lush garden will tall willows, flowers, and a little pond in the middle. There was a pretty gazebo behind the willow, vines wound there way up the sides and fireflies danced among the foliage. " Its so beautiful Legolas." I said as I walked up to a flowering bush and sniffed one of the buds. " They're so pretty." I said as I walked over to the gazebo and caressed the wood. " I'm glad you like it." He said as he came up beside me and sat on a bench near by. I continued to explore the little world around me I felt so comforted and relaxed here.

I began to tire and sat down beside Legolas. I yawned and leaned back into the tree a smile gracing my features. " Your tired we should get you back to your room." He said and went to stand up. I grabbed his sleeve. " Not yet I've been in that room for 2 weeks and im not anxious to get back in it." I answered He looked down at me. " Are you sure." He asked as he sat down beside me. " Positive." I answered. As I leaned against the tree and drifted slowly to sleep.


	6. Of Wizards and Kings

Hey I am so sorry that I have not updated in such along time. I just got done with Basketball Sectional and...well...we lost, but that came as no surprise what so ever...trust me. Anyway I would like to thank my reviewers and also tell them I will update more often now.

**Disclaimer: I own none of the LOTR characters. only Gwen**

Well here is the next chapter Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 6

**Of Wizards and Kings**

Legolas POV

I looked over to Gwen to find her fast asleep. I sat in the garden and for the first time I studied this human woman that had become a friend to me. She laid there with a smile on her face, her features were similar to that of an edhel, her cheekbones were well defined and her skin was a soft cream. Her chestnut hair was to mid-back-length and laid over her shoulder. Also she was tall for a human woman, about 5" 9'. Her frame was thin but strong. I often wondered what this woman was hiding from us, because every time she looked at me she had seemed to hold some sort of recognition and understanding, but because Lady Galadriel told us not to question her until Gandalf did, we did not pursue it. I had many questions that needed answering, but I trusted her. With that thought I turned away from her and began to relax. I started to dose and knew it was time to go inside for the evening. I was going to wake her but decided against it. Gently I rose and picked her up from her resting place. She sighed softly and buried her head into the crook of my neck, causing me to chuckle lightly.

I entered the palace and walked soundlessly through the winding halls until finally reached her room, It was down the hall from mine because I was the only person she knew here. I nudged the door open and laid her down, she snuggled into the pillows again causing me to chuckle for the second time this evening. Removing her shoes I covered her with her blanket. I tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight my friend" I whispered and as quietly as I had come I left. I looked back down the hall towards my door to find my father standing outside it. He was about to knock when he saw me.

" There you are my son"

"Yes father what is it that you need, the hour is late" I asked walking over to him.

" I know but we have a visitor, he has asked for my council as well as yours" He replied. "How is our guest? I noticed you came from her room...Legolas..."

"Father I only brought her to her room, she fell asleep in the gardens after the feast and I did not want to wake her" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Good, just always remember she Is human and will only be a guest here nothing more"

"Yes father, now who is this guest?"I said dryly. 'So much for sleeping tonight' I thought.

"It is Mithrandir, he says he has some important business to discuss, concerning Lord Elrond of Imladris." My father said as we began to walk toward his study.

I thought he would have been here to discuss Gwen, but why would he want discuss Lord Elrond? We have not spoken to that kingdom in ages.

" But why would that have anything to do with us? We have not spoken with or about them in ages." I asked my father

" Indeed, you have not" came a voice. I looked to the source, and found it was Gandalf's voice I heard. We had entered the study and I hadn't even noticed. I walked over to Gandalf and embraced him.

"It is good to see you Gandalf", I said moving away.

"Yes it is good to see you too, but I can not stay long and the time for pleasantry has passed. I am here for business" I looked at him as he said this and was shocked by the seriousness in his voice and the weariness in his eyes.

"Gandalf what is troubling you so?" I asked taking my seat next to my father behind his desk.

"Son please, let me continue this meeting"

"Uma Ada" I said and kept myself quiet.

"Now Gandalf what has brought you to my kingdom this late night?" My father began. Gandalf look at us intently.

"Yes, I do have a message but that is not the only reason I have come ,I know that Gollum had escaped as she arrived. I am here to speak with that guest of yours also, I believe Galadriel has mentioned as much"

"Aye, but she has told us no more" I stated and my father sent me a look that clearly stated 'mouth shut'. I nodded and he continued.

" My son speaks the truth and I would like to know more of this guest that has been in my kingdom" He said

Gandalf sighed. "All of those questions will be answered, but first about the message I carry"

Gwen POV

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I shot out of bed to banging and let me tell you that is just how I wanted to wake up.

"Yes", I growled falling back against the pillows. Trying to get my heartbeat back to normal.

"Gwen, can I come in" cam a familiar voice. I smiled knowing who it was but he sounded different... almost panicked.

"Yes, Legolas come in" I replied sitting up against the headboard.

He walked in and quickly closed the door.

"Good Morn..." I started until I looked closely at him. He was leaning against the door and was in the same clothes from last night and looked as if he had not slept. His jaw was set and he looked worried. "Legolas, what is it , what's wrong" I asked

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment", he stated as he came away from the door, walked over and slumped down into the chair next to my bed. " I need you to make yourself ready, we have a guest that is waiting to meet you, he is with my father."

"Ok...is that where you have been all night?" I asked rising from my bed.

"Yes", he sighed.

" Well what happened and who's guest?" I asked grabbing a dress from the Vanity.

" Please just make ready and stop asking so many questions, they are waiting" he said harshly and impatiently. He was clearly irritated, but it gave him no right to take it out on me.

" Fine, get out so I can get ready, unless you want me to delay you further" I snapped.

He looked surprised at my little outburst. He simply nodded and exited the room. I could tell something was wrong with him and I knew I shouldn't of snapped, but well, what could I do he started it. I had no idea who the person was that wanted to see me, I couldn't guess for the life of me. I snapped out of thought and quickly dressed into a silver, long sleeved gown with a green silk belt to tie around my waist. I brushed my hair and headed for the door. Legolas, of course, was waiting out side for me. He offered me his arm and quietly took my down the halls. We walked silently as I thought things over. Legolas was tense as we walked, and he never once shifted his gaze to me. I hadn't seen him like this since I'd met him, however, it was a short time ago, but I could tell, something was different. The only time I'd seen him like this was...was... IN THE MOVIES - OH GOD-. The war I had totally forgotten all about it. I stopped walking. 'But what if it is just something else, like an argument with his father. I thought trying to calm my nerves. I must have visibly shaken because Legolas was shaking me.

"Gwen, Gwen answer me Gwen"

blinking a few times I looked up at him.

"Legolas" I started

" Are you ok I was yelling your name and you wouldn't answer you stopped walking and looked to be in deep thought, what's wrong?" He asked panicked slightly. I just stared and swallowed hard.

"Legolas, what is the date and year?" I asked

"It is 3018 of the 3rd age, late summer, why Gwen, why is that important, are you ok." That answer, answered my question, I now knew that war was coming. I looked down the hall and stated walking.

"Yes , I am fine...lets just go now", I finished

"Gwen...", he started.

"No, lets just go, ok"

He simply nodded and we continued again in silence. I was nervous to say the least. We came to the doors of the study and I swallowed hard, what ever was behind that door was not going to be good. Legolas opened the doors he ushered me inside. The study had a large desk with scrolls, books and quills scattered all over it; book cases where all around. The room was candle lit. I noticed also the many chairs in front of the desk, and in one of those chairs sat our guest. It was someone I recognized all to well. It was Gandalf the Grey. We approached the desk and I was seated near Gandalf and Legolas joined his father behind the desk. The King's face looked like it was etched of stone, but his eyes held worry and unfortunately I knew why. The War was about to begin and he was sending his own son right into it.

"Welcome Gwen" Thranduil started. "Gwen this is Mithrandir, or Gandalf the Gray."

I nodded my head in his direction and he did the same. The king continued " Gandalf this is Gwen or Gwenivere" He nodded again and I smiled at him slightly and he returned it, I could tell by the slight twinkle in his eye he knew who I was and he knew that I knew him as well. Thranduil looked at us and raised an eyebrow, but continued. " Now that Introductions have been made, will you please continue?"

" I will but I would like to speak to Gwen in private first" Gandalf replied looking at Thranduil.

"Gandalf I am sorry, but I will allow that, I will not be kept in the dark on this subject any longer, she is in my kingdom and I will know about who and what she is, with what..." he said looking at me. " With what you have just reviled to me, I need to be wary and I will know more about her"

Oh my- he seems to think I might have something to do with the ring. Not GOOD.

I just sat there wide eyed. I leaned deeper into my chair and sighed loudly. I looked from Thranduil to Gandalf and back again not quite sure of what to do.

"Thranduil, I will allow no discussion on this matter. I will speak to her alone he finished firmly and stood up.

"Very well, But I will know more about this child, or , may the Valar help me, she will not stay within the safety of my boarders" He finished slamming his fist against the table. I cringed and closed my eyes. I couldn't find my voice. I was now frightened of this king before me. The way his anger rose and the way he slammed his fist reminded me of...of 'no I will not go there' I looked down and tried to calm myself. Living in the past will not help matters.

"You will know, but I need to speak to her now" Gandalf finish calmly, laying a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes.

Thranduil just waved his hand and stormed out, slowly Legolas fallowed but stopped near me. I looked into his eyes he looked angry, hurt and worried all at once. I couldn't look into his eyes any longer and looked at my lap. Legolas then fallowed his father example and left the room. I sighed and looked over at Gandalf, who only smiled knowingly.

"You have found a friend in the young prince, yet you have not told him", I smiled lightly at him.

"I've told him nothing, nor anything his father." I replied laughing slightly. "I mean what would they have thought"

"It is good that you have told them nothing, but that will soon change." He said suddenly becoming serious. I gaped at him.

"Surely you won't have me tell them everything, things could change, and weather it be for better or for worse, I don't know" I said shaking.

"No, no my dear child, I know that you know of the future, that is not what I meant. You will simply tell them where you hail from, and that you do know of the future, but you will not reveal what you know of it."He said kindly, he squeezed my shoulder slightly. "And I know there are some things that you would rather leave out about your life back home, and that...well that is just fine" He finished giving me a pat on the back. I was shocked that he already knew of me and my home but somehow I felt comforted and not so much alone anymore. I gave him a shy smile and let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Thanks Gandalf." I started. "Is there anything you need to know though that you do not now?" His gaze hardened again and he looked to be in deep thought and then he came too again.

"Yes there is one thing I would know, how exactly did you get here? That I do not know" He said finally. I thought back to the morning it had happened. I told him of the night I went into the forest and what exactly had happened with the fall, the necklace and the messenger. He listened the entire time only asking questions when he needed more detail. Finally I finished.

"So you say you posses a necklace and that is what brought you here?" he said grabbing the bridge of his nose. "And that it has a leaf carved into the center"

"Yes" I said simply as I watched at the old man processed this information. Then suddenly he turned to me with eyes wide.

"May I see this necklace?"He said quickly. I nodded and unhooked it from around my neck and handed it too him. His face softened as he saw it and he slowly tuned it over and handed it back to me.

"What Gandalf? What is it?" I asked expectantly

"It was nothing my child just an old man jumping to conclusions" He replied with a smile. I looked at him with suspicion, he knew something and wasn't telling me. Stupid wizard I thought. Same as in the movie always keeping his secrets. I put the necklace back on. "Now I think it is time we tell a very impatient King who his guest really is."

I nodded and he went over to the door and called for them to return. Minutes later Legolas and his father arrived. They took there seats and Slowly I began. I never stopped I told them everything they 'needed' to know about me and what I knew and why I knew it, about the books and all, But I still kept some secrets, but only to keep them safe.

" And well that's all", I finished finally. I looked up at Legolas and the King for the first time, both had a look of disbelief etched into there faces, but there was something else in Legolas that I couldn't decipher and it bothered me. Then Thranduil found his voice.

"Well..." he started, "This is indeed very strange, to say the least" he turned to Gandalf. " Why would she be here, if the enemy got a hold..." he started again.

" They won't" Gandalf said simply. "But they do know she is here, in Mirkwood, but that will change soon"

"What, how?" I asked looking at him.

He just looked over at Legolas and then at Thranduil.

"She knows you are leaving soon Legolas, and she is going with you." Gandalf finished.

"What?" Legolas yelled

"Silence , Legolas" his Father bellowed. Then he looked over to Gandalf. "I will not allow it, she will be only a burden to my son, and would slow his travel down!"

" She will go with him she needs the council of Elrond and that is final. If you are so worried about her being a burden then teach her, teach her the way of combat here and help her not be the very burden you think she will be" Gandalf finished with more force in his voice but know anger.

" She will endanger my son, he needs no distraction out there. He needs to watch his own back not hers" The king finished standing up.

" She is more than she appears to be and she will not be a beraded, she is going"Gandalf said standing as well. I looked at Legolas and felt anger flow through me. They saw me as a child and talked about me as if I was not here. Then they have to call me a burden on top of it all. Insulting me hurt but to say that I would potentially get his son killed hurt worse. I had, had enough. Thranduil was about to reply when I interrupted.

"Stop" I yelled standing " both of you, neither of you are my guardians and therefore can not tell me what I should and should not do. I WILL go to Rivendell and I will travel there alone if I have too. I know what is out there. I faced them coming here and I will do so again."I seethed "I am not a child, where I came form I learned hand to hand combat, ran cross county for miles, I have ridden horses, and took fencing lessons as a teenager, I can learn whatever you can teach me,But you have given up on me before you have even given me a chance."

That is when the silent elf, Legolas, finally had his say.

"You almost didn't make it last time you faced what was out there, and there is more out there then just Orcs." Legolas finished.

" But you forget my dear prince, I do know there is more out there, and I did survive. I will go and You can not stop me" I said watching the hurt flash across his face at his title, looking firmly at them all. "Now if you would excuse me, you have all pointed out that I have much preparation to see to."Thranduil looked into my eyes and held my gaze.

"You may go, Gwen, but remember, If my son gets hurt or killed on your account, his blood will stain your hands. You leave in 2 weeks."

"Very well" I said trying to keep my emotions in check. I turned and walked quickly away so that they couldn't see the tears that began to fall from my eyes.


	7. fighting my friend

Hey I am back and I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long. School has been crazy! And well my boyfriend has been to! (LOL)(j/j) Any way I thank those who reviewed. I will get on with the story now. You have waited long enough.

**Disclaimer: Don't own any! **

Chapter 7

Fighting my Friend

'Well that was just wonderful,' I thought as I entered my room and slammed the door behind me. 'The king was pissed at me ,and Legolas ...well, Legolas probably hated me for lying to him, he'd been my friend, but now I'm not so sure. I was now truly alone...Again! How ironic.' I concluded as a tear ran down my cheek, I slumped back against my closed door**. '**They thought that I was some pitiful, helpless child that needed protected. It's true, that while I don't have all the skills required to survive here, I could still learn. For God sakes I lived without my father and mother for years.' I was going to prove them wrong, I wouldn't and couldn't put Legolas in danger. I wiped the tears from my face and pushed myself from the door and headed strait to my wardrobe. I changed into a pair of brown leggings and a green tunic. I was going to practice fighting with or without the help of the beloved prince. I was going to get ready for leaving and ready for war. It was coming and I needed to be fully prepared. I had no weapons, but I knew where some would be. I needed a sword and bow, and the armory was the perfect place to get them, now if I only knew where that was. I growled in frustration. I walked out the door and started down the corridor.

I walked around for what seemed like hours, until finally I saw a maid leaving one of the many rooms along the hall.

"Excuse me" I called down the hall and the maid quickly came over to me.

"Yes, My Lady, what do you require?" she asked with her head bowed.

"I'm only in need of directions, I have been wondering around these endless corridors for hours." she looked up at me and smiled. "Could you please tell me where to find the armory and the training fields." I asked and her smile quickly faded into a look of disbelief.

" My lady, why are you going to the armory, woman are not usually permitted there unless invited"she said quickly and shaking her head in disapproval. She then looked me over. I was growing impatient with this maid.

"If you aren't going to answer me then I will find someone who will," I stated simply and started to walk passed her.

"Wait, I am sorry My Lady, the armory is in the training fields, you go down the hall to the left and it will lead you to two large oak doors. Once you are through the doors, you will enter a garden. Fallow the path strait in front of you. That will take you to a small black gate. That is the training fields. The armory is to the right after you enter." she finish with a sigh and stalked off down the hall.

I hadn't meant to be rude but after the day I've had, I am in no mood for people judging me, enough of that has been done already.

I followed her directions and soon arrived at my desired destination. I came through the gates and the area was surrounded by trees. To my left were many archery targets being used by many elves. Strait in front of me there was an open area, for sparing as some did now. Then to my left just as the maid said, there was the armory. I headed over to the building. The door was being guarded. The elf was about as tall as Legolas, but he had more defined muscles and was stockier. His eyes were blue and his hair was a darker blond then Legolas. I walked over and planned to enter when his hand stopped me.

"Good afternoon," I started trying to be polite.

"Good afternoon, what is it that you need," he said with a smart smile on his lips.

"I am in need of a sword and bow, may I enter?"He just shook his head and huffed slightly.

"Why would you need a sword and bow," He asked Looking me over. All I could think was ' here we go again'. "Woman have no place in here and you being a human woman definitely do not**" **he finished by leaning against the door frame. He wasn't about to let me go in. He clearly wanted nothing to do with me.

"Please, I need weapons, I am leaving soon", I said icily.

" No, now, please return to ...where ever you came from", he snapped waving his hand in dismissal. That was it. I was about to retort when a voice came from behind, a voice all to familiar.

"Let her enter", I blinked slowly and turned around to face the one person I was not in the mood to see...Legolas. His face was stony, like his fathers, and his voice just as commanding. He was just as happy as I was apparently. He looked at me and I quickly look to the ground.

"Yes My Lord," the other elf said quickly moving out of the way. Legolas walked up to him.

"Thalion, you needto learn respect, she is a guest here and should be treated as such." Legolas reprimanded.

"Forgive me, My Lord, I did not know" Thalion replied bowing his head.

"I am not the one that you should be apologizing to," Legolas said motioning toward me. Thalion came over and I met his eyes.

"My Lady, I am sorry for my behavior." He said, but he didn't quite sound it, after all I'd just gotten him into trouble with his Prince.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, you didn't know," I said. "My name is Gwen." I said this time trying to sound a little more polite.

"Mine is Thalion, Lady Gwen"

"Please just Gwen,' I said

"Very well then, Gwen," he started looking over at Legolas. He then bowed his head and returned to Legolas' side. I walked up to the armory door and threw it open.

"Thanks," I spat at Legolas over my shoulder. As I started to rummage through the many swords that where hanging on the wall. I found one that suited me and a matching sheath and tied it around my waist. Legolas came up behind me.

"Gwen what are you doing?" He asked laying a hand on my shoulder and I quickly shrugged it off.

"What does it look like I'm doing." I said seething.

"It looks like your running away." He said his voice remaining all to calm for my liking. I turned to him at this pointfurious with him.

"That is one thing I don't do, Legolas Greenleaf, running away is useless," I finished jabbing a finger into his chest and moved around him to a large center table, then I began to sort through the many daggers that laid upon it. By this time I think Legolas became annoyed.

"Then by the Valar what are you doing. I heard you say you were leaving, where exactly do you think you will go." he finished grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around, Which sent the dagger in my hand flying to the floor. I was shocked by what he had just done, but he was just as upset as I was.

"I'm going with you." I said grabbing the bridge of my nose. "Were else would I go, you and this wood are the only things I truly know here**".** I finished as I chocked a sob back. He paused not quite knowing what to say.

"Gwen... I 'm worried about you, it will be dangerous, and with your knowledge"

I cut him off and slammed my fist down on the table, and glared down at the floor.

"Damn it Legolas, you don't think I don't know that... you don't get it do you. I know exactly what is going to happen, to you and to this world. I can't say that I'm not scarred at what's going to happen because frankly I'm down right terrified. I don't know anyone who wouldn't be. But if we let this fear stop us from doing what is right, then evil has already won and the war hasn't even started yet. I came here from a different world in the midst of war and I have to learn to protect myself so I don't get my ass killed. And it would be easy to quit, but I'm no quitter. There are risks I will have to take and I am more than willing to take them." I finished and looked up at him.

I expected to see rage or even resentment, but what I really saw surprised me, understanding, he actually understood me.He swallowed hard.

"Gwen ... I was not implying that you were weak or someone to give up or even someone who is foolish, what I meant is I'm...we... are people, this world for that matter, are not used to women such as yourself," he started and I raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly continued**. " **A woman that is willing to go to war and can defend themselves in battle is almost unheard of here. you are different Gwen. I am sorry that I doubted you, I am sorry.' he finished.

The pleading look on his face that simply begged for forgiveness almost made me cry, I had caused that look. I shook my head. These people had bought a stranger into there land without much question and fed me and all I did is cause them trouble and I angered them. This argument was of my making, because I didn't think for one minute, that I had been different from woman here and that maybe they just didn't understand me. That realization hurt more then anything.

"No Legolas it's me that should apologize, I should have told all of you sooner about who I really was. You have taken me into your home and all I have done is cause you grief. I have acted rashly without any thoughtI'm sorry." I said as a tears finally escaped eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive my friend," he said simply wiping the tears from my face. He was still my friend and I smiled slightly and he grasped my shoulder. "Now " he started. " Lets go see what you can do with that thing." he said laughing pointing at my sword.

"Yeah" I said as we began to walk toward the exit. "Pointy end at the bad guy right" I said suppressing the laugh that came when he turned and looked at me. The look on his face was priceless. "Legolas, I was kidding" I finished letting out the laugh I'd been holding he sighed and started laughing as well. I rushed past him and out the door.

Soon we stood, swords drawn facing each other.

"Ready," he asked.

"As I'll ever be" I fished as I noticed the crowed gathering around us.

He swung his sword toward the left side of my head, I blocked it easily. Then he sent another to the opposite side, which I also blocked.

"Good" he said simply and he did a few more in the same manner, I blocked all of them too.

"Come on Legolas, even I'm more advanced then this," I said still holding my position. He just smiled.

"You certainly know the basics, but how is you footwork?" He asked as he began to circle me and I moved as he did. He lunged suddenly and made 2 vigorous strokes toward my head. I moved back as he advanced and blocked both blows. The force he used though was strong and it made my hands shake. I countered and struck back pushing him back about 3 or 4 steps. But he also countered and I was back on the defensive. He advanced forward pushing me back with each blow, but I blocked each blow. He was moving so swiftly now that stopping the blows became even more difficult. I countered one more time and pushed him back again only a few steps. He then struck and his strength sent the sword flying from my hands and I landed on the ground with an "oouff". He then stood before me his hand extended toward me. I took his hand and instead of getting up I pulled him down and flipped him over my head and I went with landing on his chest. His eyes here wide with shock as a cheer erupted from the crowed that had gathered around us.

" I win" I stated

"I demand a rematch," he groaned.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Oh really" He said and he flipped me off of him and it sent up apart quickly I got up and he came at me. But with no sword. He intended to go into hand to hand combat. He came low and went for my waist intending to take me down in a tackle. I ran at him and vaulted over his and landed behind him. He obviously wasn't expecting my move and I used his moment of stupor to my advantage. I dropped low and swept his feet out from under neath him. This was only to easy I thought, and it was. He hit the ground but caught himself on his arms. He flipped back up. He came at me again, and before I could react he had me in a head lock pinned to his side. I struggled but couldn't seem to break free. I went for his feet and wrapped my foot around his and pulled it out from under him. The move sent us both sprawling on to the ground and then he had me pinned. I couldn't move. He had his hands pinning down my arms and his legs pinning down my own. There was nothing I could do. Cheers erupted threw the croud, their prince was the victor.

" do you yield?" He asked and I could hear the barley contained laughter in his voice.

" don't have much of a choice now do I." I said trying to laugh threw my heavy breathing. He still didn't let me up. I laughed a little more.

" I yield." I said finally, he got up to his feet and pulled my up with him and clapped my shoulder. " Nicely done, I must say who ever taught you how to do hand to hand combat, did a wonderful job...You _almost_ bested and elf." he said.

"Yeah almost, Well that was fun" I said trying to catch my breath. "So what's the verdict on my sword fighting." I asked

" Your defense is good, but we will need to work on your offence ,I could work wonders on you in the time before we leave."

"Wonders, huh? Well I didn't think I was that bad" I said in Mock horror.

"Your not, but you can be better," He said. "But for now, lets get back to the palace for dinner." I smiled

"Sounds good to me." I finished as he offered me his arm and we headed back to the palace.


	8. leaving isn't so bad

I am sorry for not updating any sooner than this. I have been really busy. I intend to post 2 more chapters after this so that I make up for the time that I haven't posted anything. Also thank you all for being patient. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews also.

Disclaimer: I own Gwen and the other names you don't recognize, nothing else.

Now on with the story...

Chapter 8.

**Goodbye isn't so bad.**

For 13 days Legolas continued to train me and for 13 days he kicked my ass. I have been sore everyday after practice. He just won't let up on me. I was now heading to the training field for our final lesson. I walked threw the gates and I spotted Legolas not to far away. He was talking to Thalion at the entrance of the armory. They must have heard me arrive because Legolas looked over at me and smiled. He then turned back to continue his conversation. I wasn't going to interrupt so I walked to the center of the training field and waited. I took my sword out and made some practice swings. I turned and my sword connected with that of another one. It was Thalion.

"Good afternoon," he said as he lowered his sword from mine.

" Good afternoon to you too" I started when I noticed Legolas approaching. He just smiled at me and stood next to Thalion.

"Gwen you've been doing well and to further help you with your swordsmanship I need to watch you." Legolas finished with a smirk. I looked at Thalion and raised an eyebrow. "Therefore today you will spar with Thalion." I smiled. This should be fun. I haven't spared with anyone else before, lets see if I can at least best one elf. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Works for me," I said winking at Legolas. He just shook his head. "Ready Thalion," I asked raising my sword. He smirked and did the same.

"Feisty isn't she?" Thalion whispered over his shoulder to Legolas. He just laughed.

"More than you know," Was his reply as he carefully backed away.

Taking my sword I made a few more practice swings. I looked at Thalion.

" Are you ready yet?" I asked again smiling.

"Aye, are you?" he said

"I was born ready" I replied. Cocky I know but I was ready to fight. I took up my fighting stance.

We started to circle each other , when he struck, a low blow to my waist. I easily blocked and parried with a strike aimed high at his head. He ducked quickly and tried to stab me in the gut. I dodged stepping sideways. He lunged at me again and made a series of swings. I blocked everyone of them. He seemed to be getting frustrated and he began to put more strength behind his movements. I blocked a swing that was aimed at my head and our swords became locked. I knew I had to end this. I kicked out and hit him in the gut. He doubled over and I kicked to knock the sword from his head but instead he grabbed my foot and tried to push me back. I took my other foot and twisted and kicked him in the chest. He fell back and his sword went flying. I hurried over and put my sword at his throat.

"Do you yield?" I asked winded slightly.

"Aye," he said simply looking at me in wonder. I removed the sword and offered him my hand and pulled him to his feet. He just continued to look at me, and then he glanced over at Legolas who had come over to join us.

"Legolas, she is more skilled with the sword then you led on." Thalion said eyeing Legolas.

Legolas laid his hand on my shoulder.

"She has done well and I am very happy with the outcome" he stated looking down at me. "Well done mellon" He said giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you both, but I am sure that you have sparred with people far better than me." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. " I mean. I'm no elf."

Legolas and Thalion just looked at me with wide eyes.

"You my not be an elf, but you are a worthy opponent and I fear I must apologize to you for saying, that you didn't belong here, because obviously you do." Thalion said bowing slightly. "Now if you would excuse me, I must return to my former duties, my lady, my Lord." he bowed and walked away.

"Good bye." I said giving him a slight smile. I look back at Legolas and he was smiling brightly. Then before I knew it I was in his arms being swung around in a circle. I was shocked at first but soon laughter took over and I threw my arms around his neck. He set me down but his arms remained around me.

"Gwen that was great," he complimented smiling.

"Yeah well, that was all because of you," I started looking up at him. Our eyes locked and Legolas' hold became tighter. I shook my head trying to clear it. I was suddenly very aware of his hands on my waist. "But we should head back we have preparations to see to, we leave tomorrow," I finished pushing back from him. He shook his head and backed away.

"Yes, that would be for the best, If you need any help packing just come and get me from the kitchens, I need to collect food for the journey." He said looking at me and smiling slightly. He offered me his arm and some of the awkwardness seemed to dissipate.

" Sounds good to me." I said trying to ignore my rapid heart beat. This was not going to work. We walked toward the palace chatting about anything, unaware of the gaze that followed us.

#1 hour before departure, next morning#

I was woken before sun rise this morning by my maid.

"Come we must get you ready." she said. I yawned and stretched my stiff limbs.

" I am ready" I said wiping sleep from my eyes. "I'm already packed, all my weapons were sharpened and cleaned, all I have to do is get myself ready."

"Oh." was all she said, she looked oddly surprised at my efficiency.

" I'll have a bath brought in for you then my lady and some clothing for this morning.." She said and began to walk toward the door.

" No need, my close are on the chair over there." I said and pointed to their position across the room. " And I already asked for a bath to be brought up to me this morning." I said and as if on cue there was a nock on the door. " And there it is." I said as I got up the maid opened the door. Four other maids entered carrying a large brass tub. They set it in the room near the fireplace. Those maids left and two more came in carrying steaming buckets of water. They poured it into the tub, bowed, then left. I turned to the maid that was still in my room and smiled and she smiled right back.

"Well I see that you can ready yourself. I will leave you to bathe, have a safe journey My Lady." she finished and headed out the door closing it behind her. I sighed and quickly got into the bath. The maids had left soaps at the end of the tub. I quickly washed my hair and body. The soap smelled of roses. They also had left a knife that I used to shave with. God knows I needed it. I decided I would take it with me incase I needed it again. I grabbed the towel and stepped out of the tub, when there was a knock at the door, well this isn't good I thought.

"Yes," I called walking to grab my clothes.

"It's me. Are you decent?" came the familiar voice.

" Oh, Legolas... um well not yet hold on." I stammered trying to quickly dress.

I threw on the brown leggings and the white undershirt. I was still a mess but well, what cha' gonna do. I sighed

"Come in"

He came in and looked around the room, he noticed the tub and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your bath" he said walking the rest of the way in and shutting the door behind him.

" It's fine, I was done anyway...just not dressed yet" I said blushing slightly.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that we leave in a half an hour"

"Ok well I will be done soon, I have to finish dressing and then do my hair." I said sitting down in front of the desk. I grabbed the brush and started pulling it through the nest of tangles in my hair. I winced as I saw a particularly large knot.

"Here, let me" Legolas said reaching for the brush. I hesitated slightly then handed it to him. I had a sensitive head and it didn't hurt so much when I was the one doing the pulling. He ran the brush through my hair a couple of times then set it down on the desk. He began using his fingers. The knots seemed to just fall apart. Once the knots where out he went back to using the brush. By this time though I was crying yep that's right I was crying. I really didn't know why but It felt strange to be cared for like this again. Cared for like my parents once had. When he looked at me through the mirror he was smiling until he saw the tears on my face.

"Gwen, Mellon, what is it" He asked softly. I looked at him and I couldn't hold his gaze and I looked to the floor. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, not at all, it's just ... Been along time since someone did something like that for me." I finish it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the entire truth either. "Thank you." I said wiping the tears away.

"Gwen" he started as he pulled my chair around and kneeled down in front of me.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" I couldn't look at him.

"Yes." I whispered. He didn't look convinced but he changed the subject anyway. For that I was grateful. I really wasn't ready to tell him what had happened to my family and myself. Not yet. There is only one here that knows what happened.

"Well we need to get going" He said standing and helping me up."So you better finish dressing." I nodded and walked over to the rest of my clothing. I pulled on the green tunic and tucked in the undershirt. I then went to the bed and pulled on a pair of ridding boots that came up just below my knees.

"What was it that you needed anyway?" I asked again

"I just wanted to see if you were ready." he reminded me, with a shrug of his shoulders. I then reached out and strapped on my weapons and grabbed my pack.

"K.. Now I'm finished" I said.

He nodded "Good lets go" He added. He offered me his arm and I quickly excepted it and we left my room behind. It will be a long time before I sleep in a bed again or bathe again for that matter. I sighed as I walked down the desolate corridor. Legolas looked over at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked again, concern written all over his face.

"I am fine, I am just a bit nervous to be leaving the only place that I know". I said. He just gave me a reassuring smile.

" I understand, but we will be safe. We have three others that are joining us" He finished looking strait a head.

"Really.. Who?" I asked

" Well Thalion" He started smiling. " You know him... Arུto and his brother Angadan. They are all from my guard unit, they were there the day you were saved." He finished.

"Ok, well I do feel a little bit better" I said nudging him and smiling. He just looked down and smiled back. We came out of the palace and 2 stable hands were holding horses for us. It was still quite dark but I could see the horses well enough. One was a chestnut with four white socks and a blaze face. The other was a red dun with a star.

"Which one's mine?" I asked as we stopped in front of the horses.

"This one is" He said motioning to the dun mare. She was beautiful.

I carefully reached out to let her smell my hand and talked to her quietly. I release Legolas' arm and walked closer to the mare.

"Hey girl how are you?" I started. She snorted and I walked to her neck and patted it, then I rubbed her chest. "Will you let me ride you?" I asked. As I continued to pet her. The horse tossed her head and I giggled slightly. I then ran may hands over her back and down her legs checking for any lameness or soreness. Legolas just watched me as I inspected and calmed my mount. Whispering softly I picked up each foot checking for stones. I was drawn to this animal and I trusted it completely. I came back in front of the horse and it placed its head against my chest and sighed. I was brought out of my trance by Legolas' voice.

"You have a way with these animals" he said as more of a statement then a question.

" I've grown up around horses and I look at them as friends, they mean a lot to me." I replied as I slipped into my past. I used to ride the horses on my grandparents farm. I would ride through the woods and out in the pastures. I loved it. They were my only means of keeping my sanity when my parents died. Legolas laid a hand on my shoulder when we heard hoof beats coming toward us. Our escort had arrived. Thalion was the first to speak.

"My Lord, Lady Gwen, we are ready to depart." he said bowing his head. They were clad in there simple green tunics and brown leggings. There weapons were strapped to their sides and their quivers full of arrows and their bows on there shoulders. They looked like the trained warriors they were. Legolas nodded as did I and we mounted our horses. They were bareback and that was ok. We were ridding elvish style.

"Ready," Legolas asked me as we began to move away from the palace.

" As I'll ever be," I finished. I sighed and took one last look at the place I had called home for the past few weeks. I would miss this place and the life I've gained here. I then saw Thranduil standing at the entrance. I caught his eyes, he nodded his head in farewell as did I. But before I turned away he looked right into my eyes, his face became hard, and I knew what he was trying to tell me. He wanted me to remember that if anything were to happen to his son, It would be my fault. I clenched my eyes shut and turned to face forward. With a heavy heart I continued on my way.


	9. We're here Finally

Hello... I am back. Here is another one of the chapters I promised. I wasn't really happy with the last one. Something just didn't feel right about it. But whatever! I wish that more people would review, but I THANK those who have been reviewing immensely! Well now I will stop blabbering... Now Read and Review! Love Ya all.

**Chapter 9**

**We're Here... Finally!**

We'd been traveling now for a week and My ASS hurts! I have ridden before, but for this long...This long is ridiculous. Legolas and the others insisted on making fun of the fact I could hardly walk. Today wasn't as bad but I am still a sore. Any way the weather has started to cool and my cloak now barely kept me warm. Legolas keeps insisting that I take his, I felt bad about taking it, but every morning I would wake with his cloak wrapped around me anyway, so I just kept it. Every morning he also insisted he braid my hair, he took care of me in a way no one had in a long while, it felt good. I had also become pretty good friends with the rest of our traveling companions. I also began sparing with each one of them. I had beaten Thalion and Angadan but I still had not beaten Arato and Legolas.

Luckily we haven't run into any trouble, such as orcs, wargs of Urks. For that I was very thankful. The land outside of Mirkwood was beautiful. I was going to hate to see what everything looked like after the war was over... If I lived that long. I enjoyed riding through this land as much as I enjoyed the woods near my home.

We were now moving quickly as we drew nearer to our destination, but I was in a hurry and wanted to know how much longer, I wanted answers. If Gandalf wouldn't give them to me then maybe Elrond will.

" When do you think we will arrive?" I asked looking over to Legolas who rode soundly on Randir.

"Around nightfall," He started when he suddenly stopped. Legolas and the others started shifting slightly looking and listening to the area around them. I stopped also.

"Legolas..." I said but never got to finished he cut me off with a lift of his hand to quiet me.

He then looked at his comrades and they all nodded in silent agreement.

" We are being followed, I want everyone to split up except for Gwen you will follow me. Make quickly for the boarders of Imladris." he finished in a hushed voice.

Soon we were off and dashing across the last of the empty plain. This seemed all to familiar to me. I just hoped it didn't end the same way. I kept close to Legolas and didn't even bother to look back. I had an idea of what followed us. Speed isn't needed to out run orcs of urks, you would only need speed to out run wargs.

We finally ended our mad dash as we entered the wood and the guard dropped down before us. I knew who the leader was when he approached Legolas. It was Glorfindel. They started their conversation in elvish, but Glorfindel changed into western when he looked over at me.

"I know why you are hear, but what is the meaning of haste?" he asked patting our sweaty horses.

"We were being followed by wargs just beyond your boarders." Legolas said.

"You are sure?" Glorfindel asked with wide eyes. Legolas nodded.

"We have three others that belong to our company, they have entered at a different area."

"Very well," he stared turning to those in his command. "Fellow Guards, we are going to make our way to the outer most areas of our boarder. I want you to break up in to groups of 3, no more. Find the rest of prince Legolas' company and bring them to the Palace. Slaughter any wargs you come across. Go now and be careful." He nodded in closing and his troops broke up and took off, to take out the orders they were given. Glorfindel turned and nodded, then took off with the rest of his troop leaving Legolas and I alone again. He turned and studied my calm features and raised an elegant eyebrow.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was following us." he said waiting for my reaction. I just nodded and nudged my horse into a walk. He did also.

" That's ok." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "I had an idea of what followed us." I finished looking over at him.

" How did... I mean was this written in the books you spoke of?" He asked quickly.

"No, I just figured that if speed was needed then something quicker than orcs or urks was behind us. They travel on foot and wouldn't have been able to catch us on horse back. Wargs however could." I said holding his gaze. He nodded and his features visibly softened.

" I just..." Thought he started looking down but I cut him off.

"Legolas I would not hold vital information away from you, especially if it threatened your life."I said looking quickly away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a slight smile grace his face.

" Thank you." He said simply. "We arrive with in the city soon." He finished pointing a head. I lifted my head and was in total awe of the vision before me. We has exited an area of the wood. We were sitting a little ways from a cliffs edge. There was a narrow path that scaled the rocky edges that led to the city. A waterfall was in between us and our destination. The mist washed over us as I stood and gawked. There where bridges that reached over small streams that lead to each area of Rivendell. Homes were built into the rocky walls of this canyon. But the palace was above all the largest building of all. It sat firmly on the ground just on the other side. It was a tall open building. It had many balconies over looking the water falls and streams. Many gazebo looking structures surrounded the palace, along with many gardens. It glowed in the darkening sky. I then heard Legolas chuckle lightly causing my attention to turn back to him. "Beautiful is it not?" he asked with a smile.

I simply nodded, no words that I could say would do its beauty justice.

"Come lets continue." He said and headed for the path along the rocky wall. I followed Legolas down the path that hopefully lead to the answers I sought, but I also wondered if it would also lead to a beginning of a journey.

We entered the gates and the city just got more beautiful. The flowers were perfect and the grass was a lush green. Nothing I had ever seen before compared to it. As we walked toward the palace many elves watched me curiously. I never made eye contact, and it was unnerving to feel there gazes. As Legolas had told me in Mirkwood, 'it was probably because I was different than many they had seen. I was after all, a armed human woman, and I was arriving with the Prince of Mirkwood.' They were curious about me. Soon we had reached the steps and Legolas dismounted and I followed suit. Stable hands came and gathered our horses, I went to reach for my belongings when Legolas stopped me.

" You are a guest here, your things will be taken care of." He said.

I looked at the young looking stable hands and nodded my head.

"Thank you." I said. The boy smiled and walked a way. I looked back at Legolas who was simply smiling. He shook his head and offered me his arm. I gladly excepted it and we walked towards the palace doors. "Where are we going?" I asked as the doors opened.

"We have to go let Lord Elrond know we have arrived."He said.

"Oh." I sighed heavily. Maybe the time had finally come. The time when I found out why the hell I'm here. I really wanted to know what the fuss about my necklace was. It bugged me to know end to not know something others did. Legolas must have noticed my distress. He let down my arm and took a hold of my hand. I smiled and inwardly blushed. I couldn't help it. We started down the hall and took many turns within the building. We hadn't talked since and I was becoming more and more nervous. Soon we came to two large wooded doors. The inside of this building was beautiful. Many tapestries hung from the walls and elaborately painted murals hung also along the corridors. The many windows where draped lightly in satin curtains of blues and silvers. Legolas knocked and a voice bid us to enter. I couldn't help but notice that he still held my hand as we entered the room. I looked up and saw Lord Elrond. He was sitting behind a beautifully carved wooded desk. The top was covered in scrolls and parchments. His hands where laid upon the desk. He smiled as we entered and gestured for us to have a seat, his dark hair moving from the slight breeze.

"It is good to see you Prince Legolas, I have not seen you in decades." Elrond said. At that Legolas released my hand and greeted the elven Lord.

"It is also good to see you, My Lord." he said grasping Elrond's shoulder. Then Elrond's eyes drifted to my figure, where I stood behind Legolas. He smiled.

" Hello Lady Gwen." He said. He approached me and I bowed. I wondered how he already knew my name.

" Hello, Lord Elrond" I said as I arose. He nodded and smiled.

"You may take your seats." He bid and we did so. He took his seat again behind his desk. I watched him and decided to ask.

"How is it you already know my name, My Lord." he just smiled and his eyes drifted to the door.

"That would be my doing." Came a voice form behind. I whipped around and saw that Gandalf had entered the room. He came over and sat beside Elrond.

"Hello, Gandalf." I said looking at him pointedly.

" Hello to you to, Gwen, Legolas." he said simply nodding. Legolas nodded in response.

"We have just come to tell you we have arrived." Legolas said looking at Elrond.

" I see that." he answered leaning deeply into his chair. " But that is not he only reason that you have come." He finished looking at me. Legolas looked at me in confusion. I looked down and sighed.

" No it isn't." I said. " I have questions I want to ask you. I need answers." I looked up at Elrond.

" I also have questions to ask you. I would like you to come to me tomorrow afternoon" he said looking over at Legolas. " And it will have to be alone." I noticed the look he sent in my friends direction. Elrond knew more about me than I thought and I twas probably because of the wizard sitting to his right.

" My Lord I have already told Legolas that I know... Things, I just haven't told him the exact things" I said.

"Still I wish for you to come alone." he finished a little more strongly.

"Yes, my lord." I replied folding my hands into my lap.

"You may go Gwen, there are things that I wish to discuss with Legolas." He must have figured I already knew what he was to talk about so he was politely dismissing me. I nodded and got out of my seat and headed out the way I had come. "My daughter will tend to your needs and see you to your room." he finished at my back. I turned and nodded.

" Thank you." and then stepped out of the doors. When I came out and started walking the way I had came I was intercepted by an elf. I noticed who it was and smiled. It was Arwen. She was even more beautiful then in the movies. He hair was so black it was almost blue. She stood about an inch taller than me. She was clad is a silver silk dress that brought out her grey eyes. She smiled in return and came to my side.

" Hello, My lady" she said. "You must be the Lady Gwen my father told me about." I nodded. "Well I will see you too your room if you follow me."

"Thank you My lady." I said.

" Please just Arwen will suffice." I nodded and she led me the rest of the way in silence.

We soon entered the room I would be staying in and it was gorgeous. There was a balcony that over looked the areas of Rivendell and there was a large four-poster bed along on of the walls. The windows were all clad in silken cloth. There were many candles that lit the room, because night had finally fallen. There was a bath that was sitting in front of the large fire place. That looked most inviting of all.

" I hope that everything is to your liking." she said.

" Yes very much so, thank you" I said happily. She then looked me over. Then around the room.

"It appears that your belongings have yet to be brought to your room. You will need clothing to attend dinner within the hour. I will lone you one of my many gowns for tonight" she said brightly. I looked at her in shock.

"You don't have to do that." she just shook her head and laughed.

" No, trust me it is quite alright and you look to about the same build as I. You may bathe and I will bring it to you." She finished in a matter-o-fact manner. I was about to protest when she raised her hand. " are you going to argue with the kings daughter" she said mockingly and a bright mischievous smile graced he lips. I laughed and shook my head.

" No I guess I shouldn't argue" She laughed and turned to leave.

" Thank you very much" I called to her back.

"You are welcome" was her reply as she exited my room.

I sighed and walked over to the tub. I quickly took off my clothes and entered the warm water to wash a way the grim form travel. I washed with the provided soaps and came out of the bath feeling refreshed. I walked over and sat on the bed. My body ached still but that was all. Travel took a toll on my body. Soon there was a knock at the door. I prayed to god that It was not Legolas.

" yes" I called

"It's Arwen, can I come in." I sighed in relief.

" Yes come in" I said. She opened the door and slid in holding a garment in her hands. She turned and smiled after she shut the door behind her.

" Here is the dress you can wear tonight." She said hold it up. I gasped. The dress was beautiful. It was a royal blue silk. The straps where small and came over the shoulders. The neck line was low but modest enough. The back of it dipped low and stopped just above where my waist would be.

" I could not possibly where this" I said running my hand over the material. As I did so I found that there where small diamonds scattered over the fabric. " This is far too beautiful, it is only dinner isn't it"

"Nonsense, you can where this and no it is not just dinner, we are here to honor the arrival of our many guests." She said and it all then made sense as to why she would have me ware this.

" I guess, I can where it." I sighed.

"That's the spirit now lets get you ready." she said with a giggle. I think that I had just found a great friend to be in the princess of Rivendell.

45 minutes later

I was standing in font of the mirror and couldn't believe what I saw. I didn't look like me. My hair had been brushes and dried in front of the fire and laid strait down my back. She then took small pieces of my hair and twisted it then pinned it behind my head making small ringlets. The dress fit like a glove and accentuated every curve I had. It made my eyes look brighter. Arwen had given me matching slippers as well. My necklace hung there completing my outfit. I looked beautiful and It was all because of Arwen. She had left right before I had put my dress on so that she could make herself presentable as well. She told me to wait here and she would go to dinner with me. Soon there was a knock at the door. I went over to it and answered it. It was Arwen. She smiled when she saw me.

"You look wonderful" she exclaimed.

"Yeah well it was all because of you." I said giving her a hug. " Thank you." She hugged me back.

" Well lets go before we are late, many have gathered already including my father they are waiting for me." I nodded and we made our way down the halls to the dinning room.

We walked down the halls to the dinning room arm and arm chatting like two old friends. We came to two large doors that were guarded. They nodded to us and quickly opened the doors. When we entered our names where said a loud.

" The Lady Arwen and Lady Gwen." said a voice from the right of the door. I blushed crimson when all attention came to us.

_**Legolas POV**_

I had sat down next two Gandalf when I noticed the seat next to me remained empty as

the hall filled. I looked at Elrond and noticed the seat for his daughter was vacated as well. She was probably still with Gwen, and Gwen was probably seated beside me. I continued to study the hall and noticed the variety of people in the hall. There where dwarves, men and small child like people whom Gandalf told me were Hobbits. My thoughts then turned back to my missing friend. I looked back at Gandalf. He nodded to me.

" Gandalf, I am worried." I said looking at the old wizard cooly. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Well, that is to be expected with the news you have received about the evils growing in the west." He stated. I just shook my head.

"That is not what I meant, I am worried about Gwen." I finished ,understanding flitted across his face. "I mean she wants to know why she is hear, she is lost." Gandalf sighed.

"I know she is, but some information I have is not mine to tell she will find out soon enough. Many choices lie ahead of our young guest."I nodded. I was about to carry on when I heard the voice of the sentinel ring about the hall.

"Here are Lady Arwen and the Lady Gwen"

I looked up at the door and my breath caught. She was even more beautiful than she had been in Mirkwood. Her dress fit her like a glove and accentuated every curve. Her hair was long and flowing. I couldn't believe it was her. I wasn't the only on for the rest of our company who had arrived from the woods, was seated across from me, all they could do was stare. She looked like a she-elf standing up there with the Lady Arwen. I t was the first time I had seen her beauty rivaled by anybody. This human was indeed blessed with the beauty of the valar. She saw me and smiled and was lead by Arwen to her seat beside me. I heard Gandalf chuckle and It snapped me out of my daze.

"Good evening Legolas." she said sweetly as she moved her chair in. "You look great tonight."

I collected my composure and smiled back at her.

"Thank you, you look stunning this eve." I said smiling as she blushed.

"Yes, well that was all Arwen's doing." she said modestly and I just shook my head. Then the dinner bell rang. Servants from the side doors came pouring into the room with food and drink. They sent it down on the tables and as quickly as they entered they left. I looked back at Gwen and she looked as if she was about to begin speaking when Elrond's voice rang out amongst the hall.

"Good evening to all who have gathered here in my hall. Tonight dinner is in honor of the guests we have, whom have traveled from distant lands. Please eat tonight and become friends with those you do not know." he finished and raised his glass. Everyone in the hall stood as well lifting there glassed high. "To friendships!" he said and the hall repeated his closing. All drank and retook there seats. Everyone began to fill there plates. Gwen reach forward and filled her plate. I smiled when I saw the heaping amounts. She looked over at me.

" What?" she asked Laughing. " A Girl can't eat." At that I laughed as well.

"Yes you can eat alright." I said as I started eating my food. We quietly talked until we ate all on our plates. Another bell rang and servers came and quickly cleared the tables. After that music began to float through the air and many got up and moved out onto the dance floor. I looked over at Gwen who seemed to be entranced by the sights of those around there dancing. She followed their every movement.

" Would you like to dance?" I asked my voice snapping her out of her daze.

" Who me. Don't be silly! I don't know the dances." she said laughing. But I could see the longing in her eyes.

"Come, I will teach you." I stated standing and offering her my hand. She nodded smiling and she tentatively took my hand. I smiled and she stood and we walked out on to the dance floor. Many watched us as we made for the dance floor and she seemed to notice because she tensed almost immediately. I took her lightly into my arms as a slow song began. She seemed nervous.

"What is the matter?" I asked.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" she questioned looking at me. I just smiled.

" Because they do not know you, and..." I paused looking at her. "Because you rival the beauty of there evenstar" I finished looking into her eyes as we moved across the dance floor. She just laughed and poked me in the shoulder trying to hide her blush.

" That is not true and you know it."

" What ever you say." I finished as I danced with the beauty in my arms. We continued to dance until she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Come I will walk you to your room." She nodded and we said our goodbyes to Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Arwen and left the hall. I walked her to her room listening to her talk about her evening. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was almost a different person. I hadn't even noticed we had arrived until I heard her voice calling my name.

"Yes" I asked.

"Are you ok I have been calling your name for a while." she asked furrowing her elegant eyebrows. I smiled.

"Yes I am fine, just tired from my travels." I lied.

"I am too, well good night Legolas." she said as she hugged me. She then turned and went into her room shutting the door behind her. I turned and walked slowly down the hall as words came to my mind, the words my father had told me. '_Remember she is human and a guest here and will be nothing more_'. I frowned. What have I gotten myself into now? I thought as I headed down to my room. Unaware of Gandalf's all to knowing gaze.

_ the next morning _

_Gwen POV _

I had been awake since just after dawn this morning. I had just gotten dressed and was

readily making my way down the hall because I had a meeting with Elrond this morning. Maybe I would get some answers. I have been wanting answers for a while, but today that was the last thing on my mind. Lat night I had been plagued with thoughts of Legolas. Last night had been...amazing. He had been amazing. I just didn't know what to think. I laughed at myself. I was falling for an elf. An elf that I could never have. With that thought I entered Elrond's study. He motioned me to the chairs in front of the desk. I gladly sat.

"Good Morning My Lord" I said smiling at him. He smiled as well.

"Good morning, Gwen. Did you have a good time last night?" He asked

"I did thank you for asking" I finished twiddling my thumbs. He sighed.

"Well as you know I have brought you here to talk." I nodded and He continued. "So to begin I need you to tell me how you got here and what you know about this place."

"Well I can tell you how I arrived here but I can not tell you all the information I know about this place because it could change the outcome and trust me you do not want to do that." He laughed

" Well then tell me how it is that you came to be here in middle earth." I nodded and spoke of what I knew. I Also told him about the books written in my time. When I finished his face was unreadable.

" You say it was your necklace that brought you here." I nodded "May I see it." I nodded again and unclasped it from around my neck and handed it to him. He opened his hand and looked at the necklace he held and his eyes widened and he looked from me to the necklace.

"Where did you get this?" he asked harshly.

"I got it from my mother when I was younger." I said a little scared.

"How is this possible." He said in barley more than a whisper.

"How is what possible." I asked trying to pry information out of him. He shook his head and tried to calm himself. He looked at me and his face was again unreadable.

" It is not my place to tell you what this is." he said. I was now pissed. Every time I have been told this. I am no closer to answers than I was in Mirkwood.

"Then why am I even here!" I seethed. "No one seems to want to tell me who I am or what the hell that is! WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME!" I finished breathing heavily.

"Enough!" He exclaimed. " Calm your self child you will get the answers you seek in time." He said composing himself again. I looked up at him and found pity in his eyes. I was lost and he knew this. A tear ran down my cheek. I looked back down at my hands in my lap.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. Elrond sighed and got up from his seat and made his way over to me.

"You do not have to be Sorry, you are lost and are having trouble finding the answers you seek. Your frustration is understandable. But trust me when I say you will find out in due time." He finished clasping the necklace back around my neck. Then he knelt before me lifting my chin.

" You are burdened far more than you should be and unfortunately I will only add to this with what I am about to ask of you." I had a feeling what he was going to ask and I then knew where my path would lead me. "I would like you to join the meeting we are holding on the morrow. You know what is to come and having you there may be helpful." He finished looking into my eyes.

"I will go, but I would like to hide my identity so that I will not offend anyone present. Some men do not take kindly to women being where only men should." He nodded in understanding.

" That would be wise, I will have a cloak made for you." I nodded

"That would be good, but please do not tell Legolas I will be there. He is protective of me as it is."

He nodded and smiled. "You have my word I will say nothing."

"Gwen you may go now if you wish." he finished standing. " I will see you tomorrow then?"I sighed rising from my seat.

"Yes tomorrow you will see me, good day My Lord." he just shook his head.

"Just call me Elrond, you need not use formalities with me." I just stared at him and then nodded dumbly. What bought about that change I wondered. I then Turned and left his room behind for breakfast.

Today I was to spar with Legolas and the rest of the company I had arrived with. Then I would retire for the day. I left the study behind now knowing what I had thought upon arrival was true. This was the beginning of a journey and a hard one at that.

Well there you go another one done. That was a long chapter. I hope you liked it please r/r.


	10. Council of Elrond and a Test of Strength

Hey here is another chapter. But I hate to tell you that If no one reviews soon I will delay the story. I really want to keep this story going but I really, really want reviews.

Disclaimer: See other chapters!

**Chapter 10**

**Council of Elrond and a Test of Strength.**

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fatethis one doom._" _Lord Elrond started in a strong voice that signaled the start of the council. He then gestured to the pedestal at the center of the circle of guests. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." I watched silently as Frodo set the ring upon the pedestal.

I had entered just before Elrond and many had sent strange looks in my direction. The cloak that I was given hid my body and shadowed my face so that no one could identify me. Whispering had begun as I took my seat. But all of the whispering ceased when Elrond spoke and now all attention was on the ring. I had been quickly forgotten.

Frodo set down the ring and took his seat next to Gandalf, who was sitting to the left of me. Whispering again started but for an entirely different reason. Frodo looked at me warily, but his attention was quickly drawn away when a member spoke aloud.

"So it is true..." A man said who I quicky recognized as Boromir. He was similar to his character in the movie with his muscular build and auburn hair. He was also cloaked in his fur traveling clothes. He then stood up from his seat. The words I dreaded most came from his mouth.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he said and started pacing. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!" I wanted to say something but decided to keep quiet because all would be taken care of, it was all playing out as it had in the books.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Came the voice of reason. It was the voice of Aragorn. He also was similar to his character in the movie. His shoulder length brown hair, and while his features where strong, his muscular tone was smaller than that of Boromir. He was clothed in his traditional ranger gear, and still, he held a kind of Kingliness about him. 

**"**And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir shot back testily.   
Legolas then stood to defend a long time friend. He looked at Boromir with fury.

**"** This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He finished matter-o-factly. I looked at Legolas I had never seen him react as such and the strength in his voice chilled me.

**"**Aragorn?" he whispers and turns towards Aragorn with disbelief in his eyes. "This... is Isildur's heir?"

**"**And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added looking smugly at the man of Gondor. I caught Frodo out of the corner of my eye. He too was staring at Aragorn in disbelief.

"Havo dad Legolas" Aragorn said calmly trying to regain control of the situation.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king._" _Boromir concluded.Legolas looked as if he was about to retort when Gandalf spoke.

**"**Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."He said drawing attention in our direction.

**"**You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond added after nodding in Gandalf direction. Suddenly Gimli got out of his seat and charged toward the ring ax in hand.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked as he brought the ax down upon the Ring. In a burst of light the ax shattered and pieces flew all over the floor. Gimli also thrown to the floor. The ring still remained unscathed. Frodo visibly winced as the ax hit the ring. That's when I heard it's call for the first time.

'_If you take me to my master I can fill your greatest desire... I will give you your family back...Your mother you will have again along with your father. These are the two things you desire the most...but wait there is more (the ring laughed)...you want the love of another do you not. I can give it to you, Harken to me, follow me child and you will have all' _

That's when I snapped out of the trance. The ring had wanted me to take it. I could not do It I knew this but something deep inside of me was begging me to do so. I gripped the arms of my chair and tried desperately to calm myself and push the felling aside. I regained some control, but what control I had gained didn't work on everyone else. Everything within the room was chaos. Shouting was all you could hear as everyone tried to talk over someone else. I knew that the time had come for Frodo to step forward. The moment of truth was here. As if on cue Frodo's voice rang out.

"I will take it! I will take it!"  
Everyone stoped arguing. Gandalf closed his eyes as he heard Frodo's statement. Slowly everyone turned toward Frodo, surprised. Elrond looked at me with wide eyes questioning me silently. I simply nodded. For Frodo was the one who would take the ring, and he would defeat it, though not alone.

**"**I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though.. I do not know the way." Frodo finished with a voice of despair. Gandalf walked towards Frodo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

**"**I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Then as in the movie Aragorn rose from his seat and knolt before Frodo.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He took out his sword and held it before Frodo. "You have my sword." Then I knew who was to come next. It was hard to watch as Legolas walked over and stood next to Frodo. While I knew he would be alright I felt a pang of worry and sadness.

"And you have my bow." He promised.I didn't know what to do but I felt as if I could help. But would they allow it? I didn't know. But I knew what I was going to do.

"And my axe!_" _Came the voice of Gimli as he exchanged a dark look with Legolas.

Boromir then approached slowly and looked at the young Hobbit with interest and slight envy.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He no sooner stated and Sam cam out from his hiding spot. I'd known they were there but had forgotten until now.

"Heh!" Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me! " he exclaimed coming to stand next to his friend. Elrond just looked on with amusement.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." He said smiling and Sam blushed.

_" _Wait! We are coming too!" Merry and Pippin yelled coming out from their hiding spots. Standing among the forming fellowship. **"**You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry added placing his hands on his hips. I smiled they were very loyal to there friend. Elrond looked as if he was going to name them the fellowship of the Ring when I rose and made my way to Frodo. The room became even more quiet as I approached. Elrond watched me and I knelt before Frodo as Aragorn had.

"You do not know me or my name or even what I look like." I stated removing my cloak. Gasps followed it's removal when they saw I was a woman. " I offer you my protection and all the knowledge of Middle Earth that I posses. I hope to help guide you along with the rest of this company." I finished looking up at Frodo. He seemed to be in shock but nodded.

" A woman." sneered Boromir and Legolas laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him to see sadness and worry. He was not happy with my decision at all, but he respected it. "You have no place here at this meeting or among this group." I held my tongue as Legolas squeezed my shoulder gently. I just looked over at Elrond who smiled slightly.

"It is the Lady's decision. She is not of my realm therefore does not follow my order. She may go if that is what she truly believes is right" he finished looking at me pointedly. I nodded.

" I do believe it is right I will go." I finished looking at Frodo and then at all the rest. I bowed my head to the ring bearer and stood among the rest. Boromir was about to argue. But Elrond beat him to the punch.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" And with that Elrond dismissed all. The meeting had ended. I left walking with Legolas back toward the palace when he took my hand and stopped me.

"Why did you not tell me you where there?" he questioned looking at me and furrowing his brow in confusion. I just shrugged.

"I didn't want you to stop me." I said simply and started walking again with Legolas still holding my hand.

"I wouldn't have you know, stopped you." he said

"Really, why?" I asked totally aware of his hand in mine. No no no bad thoughts.

" You told me once that you know what is to come...I trust your judgement." he finished sighing. "I have to..." he started again when an angry voice called from behind.

"WOMAN!" I turned to see Boromir coming at me. He was red and furious. The rest of the Fellowship was behind him. Legolas went to step in front of me when I stopped him. I knew this wasn't Boromir talking, it was the ring. When It could not have me it went for him.

"Yes Boromir" I replied calmly. Which seemed to infuriate him even more.

" Who do you think you are! You do not belong with us. You are weak and will only hinder us on our journey. We have to protect Frodo we should not have to protect you also.!"

"You will not have to protect me. I am capable of defending myself." I said trying to remain calm.

"Really is that so... Care to prove it?" he asked. A question I had so hoped he would ask. I smiled and he looked taken back. I was about to reply when I heard another voice from behind.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I turned to see Elrond and Gandalf coming toward us.

"BUT YOU CAN NOT ALLOW THIS!" Boromir bellowed.

" I can and I will." Elrond said finally. "I was going to call a meeting later to discuss things with the fellowship but seeing as you are already at each others throats I will speak to you all now. Come we will head to my private gardens" He motioned us to follow and we did. Boromir walked a head of me and occasionally sent dark looks at me. I looked at Legolas and he seemed to be burning a whole in the back of Boromir's head I just smiled to my self. If looks could kill Legolas would have killed him a thousand times over. Remind me to never get on his bad side. Everyone traveled in silence as we entered the gardens. There were benches and Elrond bid us to take a seat.

"Now that we are all seated I will start, you will leave the safety of Rivendell in a two weeks time, but until then I cleared the training fields from dawn to lunch everyday so that all of you may train freely. You must all go together and test each other." he said looking from Boromir to me. " You must be in your best physical condition to travel on the quest. So starting tomorrow morning at dawn I will meat you all here to start. Legolas, Aragorn and Myself will help and with the training."

"Why must we train together?" Boromir asked

"Because when you work together you know each others fighting abilities and there is no room for doubt among your companions." Gandalf put in and Elrond nodded in agreement.

"Very well" Boromir said looking at me darkly. "I look forward to it"I just rolled my eyes. This was going to be great fun.

"Now that we have spoken you may go, but remember I expect to see all of you tomorrow morn" He finished standing. We stood as well. He turned to leave and we bowed slightly and he exited the garden leaving us alone with each other. Gandalf stood looking at me carefully and I had a feeling of what he wanted. I sighed.

"If I am going to be part of this Fellowship you all must trust me, none of you know who I am, a side from Legolas and Gandalf." I started and all eyes where on Legolas and I. "I will tell you what you need to know about me." Confusion ran across many a face. I nodded to Gandalf and started my story as everyone took there seat again. I finally finish and silence settled over the group until Aragorn broke it.

"That is some tale." He said softly. " You are not of this world and you know about the future, that is some tale, I find it hard to believe." I just shook my head.

"Do I need to prove it?" I asked and many nodded Legolas included. "Very well." I said and Turned to Aragorn. " You are Aragorn son of Arathorn, a descendant of the Numenoreans ,you were raised here in Rivendell for a time until you joined the rangers of the North, Your name then became Strider. You met the Hobbits at the prancing pony and brought them here." I finished. He nodded looking a little shocked but still unconvinced. "And you are in love with the daughter of Elrond, Arwen Undomiel, who has the ability to forsake her immortality for that of a mortal life." With that I had Him. His eyes widened and he became ridged in his chair.

"How could you possibly know that, We have told noone." He said in utter disbelief.

"I told you I know things." I said turning to Boromir. "You are Boromir son of Denethor eldest brother to Faramir. Your mother died giving birth to Faramir, which caused your father to hate him. Your father holds you as his prized son. Just before you arrived here you had just reclaimed Osgiliath from Mordors Orcs." I finished and Boromir's face looked like that of Aragorns. I then turned to Frodo. "And you ringbearer are best friends with Sam, your gardener, you just recently started living with your uncle Bilbo who had originally found the ring. He had taken it from Gollum, He received a sword from Galadriel, that glows blue when orcs are around, called Sting. Also I know that today when Gimli hit the ring with his ax you saw the eye of fire." Everyone gasped. I think I had proved my point. Noone talked. " I think I have proved my point"

"That you have." Gandalf said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It maybe hard to except me into this group, but please do not judge me because I am not of this world or know things that others don't. Judge me for the person I am" I finished. "I will leave you now" I said and left the garden in peace and left the fellowship to think. That had been harder then I thought.

I had gotten to my room to find Arwen sitting there waiting for me. She was sitting on my bed looking down at her hands.

"Arwen?" I said shutting the door behind me. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong." I asked walking over to Arwen and sitting down next to her. She sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"My father told me who was in the fellowship." with that realization hit me.

"Aragorn." I whispered. She looked at me and nodded dumbly.

"How did you know about us?" she asked. "Was it that obvious?" I just nodded.

With that we sat there until well past dinner just talking about anything and everything and I found myself revealing more to her than I had to anyone. I even told her about my parents. Both of us had laughed and cried more times then I could count. It felt good just to talk to someone. We were then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes." I called

"It's Aragorn, can I come in?"I just looked at Arwen and she nodded.

"Yes." I said and he walked through the door. He saw Arwen and smiled slightly.

"I will leave you now." Arwen said standing. She hugged me and walked quietly out the door. Aragorn shut it behind her.

"Aragorn I am sorry that I said things about Arwen in front of everyone, I..." He held up his had and took a seat in the chair next to my bed.

"It is alright, you do not have to be sorry, you were asked to prove it and you did." he said smiling slightly. I smiled as well.

"What is it that you need?" I asked fidgeting slightly. I hoped that I hadn't frightened the fellowship.

" I came here to speak on behalf of the fellowship. We still want you to come along with us. Most of us think that your knowledge of the future could be vital." I looked at him and cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean my 'Most" of us?" I asked.

" Well there was one who did not think it would be a good idea to have you along."I nodded in understanding.

"Boromir." I said clenching my fists.

"Yes it was him but we all out ruled him, he also got a good scolding form Gandalf." He said laughing and I did as well.

"Well thank you for coming to tell me."

"You are welcome my lady..."

"Please just call me Gwen."

"Then you are welcome Gwen. I do have one more question though." he said standing and I did as well.

"And what would that be?" I asked watching a smile appear on the rangers face.

"What were you and Arwen talking about in here that you didn't even make it to dinner." I laughed.

"My lips are sealed," he looked at me confused. " It means I won't tell you" I shrugged. "It's a girl thing." he just shook his head.

"Well then, I tried. Good night Gwen we will see you early in the morn." I nodded

"Good night Aragorn. And Thank you again." he nodded and left the room. I fell back on to the bed as relief washed over me. They were going to let stay with them. I laughed, and Aragorn was already regarding me as a friend. I got up and changed for bed and then snuffed out the candles and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_**next morning**_

I was sleeping soundly when I was roughly shaken awake.

"What." I said sleepily rolling over. "10 more minutes."

"I am sorry Lady Gwen but it is time for you to get up you have to be on the field in 10 minutes."the rude voice said. I shot up out of bed. I had totally forgotten. Quickly the maid had given me a pair of gray breeches and a green blouse to ware. I dressed and collected my weapons and tied them to my waist. Then the maid sat me down and braided my hair. I was no sooner ready and there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it to find Legolas waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded he offered me his arm and he escorted me to the fields.

"Today should prove interesting." I said to him as we walked.

"I agree, the way that Boromir looked at you yesterday I have a feeling you will have to fight him today, just to settle this." he said shaking his head. " He does not trust you."

"I know not everyone can trust easily it takes time." He nodded in agreement. And we where quiet the rest of the way there. Soon we arrived and everyone was there Aragorn was warming up with Boromir while Gandalf watched. Elrond was there as well watching. I entered and looked at Legolas.

"Care to warm up with me." He nodded and we both took out our weapons as we came to the field. He just worked slowly with me by giving me easy things to block. But then Elrond's voice rang out.

"It is time to begin. I will assign you some one to spar with so that I can see your fighting style. Legolas I want you with Boromir, Merry with Pippin, Frodo with Sam, Gandalf and Gimli and Aragorn and Gwen." we all nodded and stood next to our partners. "One at a time you will go so you can all see each individuals fighting skills. Legolas and Boromir your first."They nodded and came forward. They drew their weapons and began. Boromir was good but not good enough Legolas came out the victor. Then Elrond would critique there fighting. He went though everyone until finally Aragorn and I were up. Everyone fell silent when we were called forward. Just like everyone else we took our place and began.

Aragorn began by making easy swings at my head that I easily blocked. He then swung at my stomach and I also blocked that one. He was taking it easy on me. He wasn't using his strength I could tell.

"Aragorn I know your holding back at least challenge me a little because if you don't I will never get any better." He nodded and his speed and strength increased. He was almost as strong as Legolas ...almost. He was fast but not as fast as the elves I had spared. I parried and his blows but didn't strike back. I was waiting for the opportune moment. His strength and speed stayed steady as he pushed me back farther and farther across the field but he still did not falter. Then he made his mistake...he swung high at my head, I ducked under his blade and did something I didn't even know I could do. As I ducked I jumped up and grabbed the hilt of his sword with my free hand, then threw my weight back and kick out with my feet hitting Aragorn square in the chest. He flew back at the force of my kick and landed with an load thunk. I continued my backward rotation until I complete a full back flip. Aragorn staggered to his feet, obviously bewildered at what had just happened. He look slightly dazed and I used that to my advantage, I dropped low and swiped his feet out from under neath him. He fell yet again. He went to get up again but I put my foot down on his chest and shoved him back down. I held both swords to his neck and pressed them down, so if he moved or tried to pull a fast one me, wouldn't be able to because the blades would cut his throat.

He looked up the blade of the sword with wide eyes. " Do you yield?" I asked already knowing what his answer would be.

"Aye" Was the only answer I got from him, but it was good enough for me. I removed my foot from his chest and moved the blades away from his neck. I tossed our swords a side and dropped down beside Aragorn who had gotten up onto his knees still looking bewildered at what had happened. I let out a low laugh at the look on his face. I clapped him on his back

" Come on big guy I didn't beet you that bad." I said even though I knew I had. He didn't say anything until I hauled him up to his feet and I picked up his sword and handed it to him.

He looked me over and then placed his sword in his sheath. " You completely manipulated me." he said . " You made me think I had you the hole entire time, when you were really just waiting for me to make a mistake." He said as he followed me back over to the group. " You hit the nail right on the head." I said over my shoulder.

I turned back to look at the group to see looks of astonishment on all the faces but one. Elrond just smiled, and came towards me and Aragorn who was still lost.

"My dear, that was the best fight I have seen in decades. You truly are capable of going on this journey. Who may I ask trained you?" Elrond asked.

"Legolas trained me during my stay in Mirkwood." I replied.

"But I never taught you that!" he exclaimed coming up beside me. "How did you do that?" I just shrugged.

"I really don't know." I said looking down to see a faint glow from my necklace, but as soon as I spotted it, it left. Now that was just creepy! There was more to this necklace than I knew, but I knew who did know and he refused to tell me. Why do things have to be so damn difficult.

I then looked back up to find the rest of the fellowship gathered around me.

"My lady I am sorry." Boromir said bowing his head. " I should never have said the things I said."

I waved my hand "It is ok, I never took it to heart." I said smiling. "Just call me Gwen alright. That goes for all of you." they all nodded.

"Well everyone, are time here is up my soldiers have to train for the rest of the day and it is lunch time. So let up retire to the dinning hall"Elrond said.

"Sounds good, I am starving" I said putting a hand to my forehead causing everyone to laugh.

"Well I like her already!" Pippin said grabbing my hand and leading me away. I looked back at those who followed and all wore a smile. This was going to be better then I thought, these where not just going to be traveling companions but friends.

This routine continued throughout our two week stay. Until the morning came for our departure and the beginning of my journey as part of this legendary fellowship.


	11. On the Road Again

Hello...hello...hello... I am sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but everything has been chaotic. So I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. I also apologize for my spelling... It sucks but I will try to fix it. Thanks to all and here you go...

**Chapter 11**

**On the Road Again...**

_**Legolas POV **_

It was just before dawn, I stood over looking the elven realm of Rivendell from my balcony. The mist of the waterfalls covering the grass, and the small candles burning within the many homes casting a faint glow over the ground below. I felt relaxation take hold of me. The very relaxation I had yearned for this passed night. I had not slept at all because of our doomed departure this very morn. My mind has told me that it is all hopeless, but somewhere, deep with in, my heart is telling me different. My heart...a scary concept these days. I have many who now hold a part of it, my family, friends and now the fellowship. But there is one person I do not know where to place among the ranks within my heart. Gwen...she is very dear to me as a friend and she was also a reason for my lack of sleep. The thought of her going into this journey and not coming out hurt more then it had any right to. I had thought about losing each member of the fellowship...but the thought of her dying, overwhelmed them all and I had only known her a short time, my mind could make no sense of it.

I then heard the faint sound of footsteps below me and I saw Gwen emerge from the shadows carrying her pack. Her hair was braided and tied. She wore elven traveling clothes, a blue tunic and black leggings. Her weapons were also strapped to her back and sides. She looked like an elf dressed as she was, and the thoughts that came with that image startled me. She was a friend nothing more, I should distance myself from her a little more until I know what is happening within me. I sighed. I watched as she stopped and looked up at the sky. Then she looked strait at me, smiled and waved lightly. I smiled back and my heart sank as she turned to make her way to the front of the palace, staying away would prove harder than I thought. I turned and grabbed my pack it was time for me to join those out front. It was time to go.

_**Gwen POV**_

For some strange reason I had slept well last night and I was awake this morning and strangely excited. Why? I have no idea. Maybe because I was ready to start this journey or... oh I have know idea. I walked slowly humming softly to myself as I headed toward the front of the palace to leave.

Rivendell was so serial looking near dawn as everything seems to glow faintly. The air smelled of wild flowers and the bird sang softly above. I looked up watching as the clouds slowly turned from dark to bright colors of pink and yellow when I caught someone watching me from above. It was Legolas. I smiled and waved to him as if to say good morning, he smiled back but it seemed troubled and drawn. His hair hung loosely from his usual braids he wore, causing his hair to frame his face, he glowed lightly like the land around him, he was so damn beautiful. I often wondered at what I truly felt, every time I am with him he sets off butterflies in my stomach and at the same time he comforts and supports me. I know he is my friend and is only such, but a part of me wants more.

I turned away with a faint blush on my cheeks and started again to my original destination. I needed to keep myself in check nothing could ever come of us, it would be a distraction and his father would kill me...literally.

I adjusted my pack and came around the corner to find everyone but the hobbits and Legolas there. I smiled as I saw Aragorn walking away with Arwen's hand clasped with in his own. I walked up to Gimli and Boromir.

"Good morning you two." I said while grabbing some supplies from the ground and handing them to Boromir to attach to Bill, our pack pony. He smiled in greeting as did Gimli but the faces were solemn. I couldn't blame them, they were scared. I was to, but maybe not so much because I know what is going to happen.

"Good morning." Boromir said removing the items from my grasp. "Sleep well?" he questioned.

"Strangely, Yes." I said looking at them both who had rings around there eyes. "Why? You not so much huh?"

"Not a wink lass." Gimli replied grunting as he lifted another pack on the pony. I looked at Boromir and he just shook his head in agreement. Now I felt bad. I turned at the sound of voices as the hobbits arrived followed by Legolas and Aragorn. They all looked as if they hadn't had a moments rest. No sooner then we all arrived Elrond and Gandalf came forth.

"You are to set out on a journey many think of as folly. But stay true to you companions and you will not be led a stray. Great leaders are among you, trust in them. Knowledge awaits your use, and your strength will be your savior. Use what you have and you can succeed. I wish all of you well and may you all serve each other well." Elrond said as Gandalf took his place with in our group. "Goodbye my friends, and be safe."He turned and walked to the top of the steps with a nod. Gandalf turned and walked away from the palace. I waved goodbye to Elrond who smiled and bowed his head. I then followed the fellowship out of the court yard.

As we walked among the trees with Gandalf in the lead. I heard many things around us. Everything suddenly seemed louder that usual. I shook my head and became somewhat dizzy. I almost lost my balance when I felt someone steady me. I looked down and saw my necklace faintly glowing and then dying away, I then looked up as the dizzy spell subsided and saw it was Legolas that steadied me.

"Are you well?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, it was just... I don't know what it was!" I answered in confusion.

"Are you sure?" he asked again which by now had drawn the attention of the entire fellowship.

"Yes ." I finished shaking out of his embrace. "I am well."

I started to walk and the rest did as well eyeing me with an unnecessary amount of concern. Legolas stayed at my side as we continued on, 'not that it bothered me any' I mused. I watched once again as Aragorn walked next to Gandalf at the lead. He was going to need his leadership abilities sooner than he realized.

_** about 1 week later**_

"Gwen, you must wake" I heard the call faintly and acknowledged it begrudgingly. It was my turn for watch again. We had set up a rotation for each night that had Legolas first watch, Aragorn, me and then Boromir. I looked up at Aragorn and nodded he pulled my tired form from the ground and smiled.

"Still not quite used to this are you?" He jested. I sent him a dark look..

"I am just fine Aragorn. "I said. He patted me on the back.

"Well just don't let your fatigue affect your watch." he prodded. I just smiled.

"For your information Aragorn, I may be tired, but I could still kick your kingly behind from here to Minis Tirith. Just remember that." I said laughing softly at Aragorns look. He patted me on the back.

"Aye, I bet you could. Now get to work." he finished as he walked over to his bed roll next to Legolas.

I tip-toed over the sleeping hobbits who had now out of habit slept around me every night. The hobbits and I have become close in our time of travel. They are like little brothers I never had. I smiled at the thought as I walked around camp. I was glad to be here, though I do miss my grandparents, but only slightly. In away I felt bad about leaving them behind without any family left, but I couldn't live up to there expectations and some how I felt as if I failed them.

I stopped thinking about the past and looked at the empty plain before me. I could see ok because the moon was still over head, but I knew as time passed soon it would be so dark that Legolas would even have trouble seeing. The thought made me shiver. We hadn't run into any trouble yet and for that I was glad, because even though I had read the books me just being here could have changed the outcome of what happened while traveling.

No sooner then I had thought that I heard a noise behind me, a faint one but it was there. I was pretty far from camp and knew that it would take sometime for help to come. I moved my hand to my hilt and I heard it get closer and then...

"Gwen." came a voice. I sighed, I was Legolas.

"Why do you always insist on trying to sneak up on me while I am on watch?" I asked turning towards him with a hint of a smile.

"What do you mean try, I always succeed in doing so." he said smiling innocently.

" No you have not, I heard you behind me, your steps were faint, but not faint enough." I said as I watched a bigger smile grace his lips.

"What ever you say, Gwen" he finished I was about to reply when he held up his hand. "Peace I only came to talk, enough jesting for now." he finished

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked as he now stood next to me. I watched as the moonlight reflected in his eyes and hair.

"Elves do not need as much rest as humans." was his simple reply, I knew there was more to it than that, so I sat in silence waiting for him to continue. " I feel, a shadow has been cast about the fellowship the farther we travel South" he sighed. " tell me I am wrong Gwen, tell me that we will not wander astray and be caught within the ties of Sauron's net." I looked into his pleading eyes, wishing I could make his uneasiness vanish. I shook my head in defeat.

"I wish that I could Legolas, tell you it was all going to be ok, but I can't, even you know that there are things that are uncertain in times of war, many things can and will happen." I finished sadly. "Even I do not know exactly what will come."I whispered. He looked at me sharply.

"I thought you said you knew the future?" He said icily as if he had been betrayed by someone close to him.

"I do know what is to come, but who is saying that me being here will not change the very outcome I know of?" I questioned .Understanding brushed his features and anger washed away.

We were silent for the rest of my watch. He stayed with me the entire time just keeping me company. I felt safe with him around and that alone scared me. After my parents had died I had trouble trusting and now I would trust each and everyone of these men with my life and unfortunately one of them I could trust with my heart. Funny how the world works, isn't it.

"Come Gwen your watch is up, it is Boromir's turn to rise." I nodded and we headed back to camp to get Boromir for the final watch of the night.

When morning came everyone seemed rested, but I didn't rest at all. After my conversation with Legolas I had felt very uneasy. He must have felt the same for he stayed seated next to me all night looking at the sky in silence, just thinking, as I did. Strangely enough I was not that tired, I was tired in mind, but in body, not so much. It was strange really. Nothing in my life made sense anymore. I gave up on asking Gandalf because he wouldn't budge. He answered none of my questions. I was thinking of what stage of the journey we were in when I suddenly recognized the area around me. We were near Caradhras. Up ahead of me was the rocky area in which they rested. Soon the crebain would come and we would climb the dreaded, god-forsaken Mountain only to come back down again. I wondered for a moment if I should tell them what will happen on the mountain but that I realized, could mess up the time line of events and something could go wrong. So up the mountain it was...Damn!

I had settled in to talking with the hobbits during travel because no matter what mood I was in they would always cheer me up. I loved that about them I really did. But today I stayed near Legolas, I could give them fair warning of the birds before they got here.

"You seemed troubled." Legolas stated as we came to our resting place at the base of Caradhras.

"No, I am ok only in deep thought." I lied. He raised an eyebrow but said no more on the matter for which I was grateful.

We started to set up camp and the hobbits immediately began to make a fire.

"Don't make a fire." I said as I stepped on the small flame to extinguish it.

"And why not?" Asked Merry standing with his hands on his hips.

"Yes and why not?" questioned Gandalf behind me who was standing with Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir.

"Because, it will draw attention to us." I said looking at them sternly. I locked my gaze with Gandalf as he searched my face.

"She is correct don't start a fire, we can be seen from here." He finished turning to the hobbits. They huffed and quickly packed up their cooking supplies. I smiled at the looks the hobbits sent me.

"Come Hobbits, you could use some more training." Said Boromir. Merry and Pippin nodded happily while Sam and Frodo passed. We then sat down to rest. I sat near Aragorn who offered me a piece of dried meat that I gratefully excepted. We sat and watched Boromir instruct the hobbits. He accidently nicked Pippin in the arm. He apologized but the hobbits would have none of it.

"For the Shire!" cried Merry as they tackled Boromir to the ground. I laughed out right at the sight. Everyone else did as well. I had almost lost track of the time when I heard Legolas ask about the dark cloud. Before anyone could answer I jumped to my feet looking in the direction of the crebain.

"It is Crebain HIDE!" Everyone looked at me and then sprung into action as we wiped away the evidence of our camp site. I dove between a rock and a bush only to land on top of someone. With a grunt we remained hidden as the cursed crows flew over head screeching. The sound made me start to shake involuntarily. I felt arms wrap around me and I stopped shaking and felt calm again. I looked up to find that I had jumped right on top of...Legolas. I looked at his face and he smiled at me causing me to blush crimson. Stupid Hormones. I buried my face in his chest and waited silently for Gandalf to clear us.

"Come we must move on." Gandalf said as to which we all came out of our hiding spots and I noticed that Legolas hand remained around my waist longer than was needed. I slowly slipped away.

. "This path is being watched we must climb Caradhras. It is now the only way." he looked over at me and nodded his head. Everyone looked at me and I shrugged and headed on following near Gandalf as we headed to the stupid mountain!

COLD...COLD...COLD that was the only feeling and thought that registered at the moment. My hands were numb and my face burned from the wind that seemed to get fiercer the higher we climbed. I had always enjoyed the snow during winter and the crisp breeze. This whole experience just proved to me how stupid I actually was. The cold sucked! We had been traveling this mountain now for two days and I knew that today was the day we would head for Moria. I sighed, Moria sounded like a good thing, but when you know what really lie there, you would just rather challenge a mountain. I knew that we would lose Gandalf to the 'shadow and flame' as Galadriel called it, but he need to fall no matter how much it would hurt. I turned back to the present when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to find Aragorn with Frodo in his arms.

"Gwen, we need you help, grab Merry and help him through the snow, he is in your charge while on this mountain." I nodded and dropped back to pick up Merry.

"Come Merry, I'll carry you." I smiled as he nodded. He was colder than I was. His teeth were chattering when I took him in m arms. He snuggled closely in to what warmth I had left. Soon he relaxed as we continued.

"I think I got the better end of the deal by having you carry me." Merry muttered sleepily.

"Really how so" I asked sweetly. Trying to keep the Hobbit awake. He snickered softly and smiled looking up at me.

"Well you are by far the most beautiful out of all our escorts!" he said laughing. I on the other hand almost choked.

"Merry! If you want me to carry you I suggest you keep that kind of comment to yourself next time." I said trying to keep a strait face.

"Oh fine." he said "But it's true" he whispered. And snuggled into my chest, he fell asleep with a content sigh. I couldn't help but laugh.

" Silly little hobbit." I whispered and held him tighter.

I looked up from Merry's face and noticed that Legolas was no longer beside me. He had moved up to the front of the line and was now perched on top of a large drift of snow. He seemed to be focused intently on something. The company froze and everyone's gaze was drawn to the blonde Mirkwood elf.

" There is a fowl voice in the air." He yelled back to the rest of us.

" It is Saruman he is trying to bring down the mountain." I yelled of the howling wind. Gandalf moved to the edge of the mountain and began to chant in a language I did not understand.

" Stay close to the mountain side."

I yelled as the mountain began to quake. Lightning suddenly struck the peak of the mountain. I jump to the mountain side, pressing Merry to the wall. We were suddenly berried beneath an enormous pile of snow. It hit me hard and my knees buckled under its weight. My breath was forced out of my lunges and I gasped for air but all I got was a mouth full of snow.

I began to wiggle, trying desperately to move. Merry began to move as well, so I began to open a small area to breathe. Merry was calling my name but I could vaguely hear it. I reached to grab him only to have my hand intercepted by another and I was roughly brought back to the surface. I gasped as the cold air entered my lungs. I was on my knees trying desperately to calm myself. But where's ...

"MERRY!" I choked out grabbing for my saviors collar. I looked up to find Aragorn.

"Shh... he is fine Legolas has him." He answered rubbing my back gently until I had fully calmed myself.

"Thank you." I said giving him a slight smile. He nodded and got up and headed to check on everyone else.

"We must get off the Mountain" Boromir yelled over the wind to Gandalf. "If we continue it will be the death of the Hobbits."

Gandalf looked at me.

"Let us make for the gap of Rohan." He continued.

"That route takes us to close to Isenguard." I replied.

"Then why travel over the mountain when we can go under it. To Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome" Gimli interjected.

"Let the ring bearer decide." I added intently looking at Gandalf. Frodo looked from each member slowly.

"I say we pass through Moria." Frodo said finally.

"Then so be it, we will make our way to Moria." Gandalf said solemnly. I was hauled to my feet by Legolas and we started our long trek down the mountain. It had defeated us.


	12. Into the Darkness

Hello and again sorry for the wait. I am happy that some have reviewed. I wish I had more but I understand why I haven't. I don't update soon enough. So I promise I will fix that. But I am running into PLOT problems. But rest assured I will figure it out.

**Disclaimer: I own only my dear Gwen and... _Legolas (sighs)..._ I mean...only Gwen..oops.** **_But I can dream can't I?_**

On with the chapter.

**Chapter 12**

(Lothlorien)

Galadriel walked silently through the golden trees of her kingdom. Her pure white dress and golden locks billowing in the breeze behind her and her bare feet treading noiselessly across the forest floor. The sun filtered through the trees lighting the path ahead, leading her to the intended destination. Sighing she thought of her mirror. It had been calling her for weeks, but she had forced herself to avoid heeding to it. Today however, today was different. It had been stronger than normal and it was time she found out why it was calling her. She was slightly nervous about using it again, for she knew what could possibly be seen. She knew the evil that once again roamed this middle earth.

Lifting the silver pitcher she slowly filled the marble bowl before her. Placing the pitcher on where it had been originally set, she then placed her hands on the edges of the bowl's pedestal. Willing her mind to see into the mirror before her, the water began to stir.

It showed her the past, a past that she had always tried to forget, a past she had for years desperately tried to lock in the back of her mind. The day her daughter was taken. Gandalf had taken her away, but for reasons she could not blame him for. He had taken her with the intention of keeping her safe. Then the water changed again, this time showing a woman. A human woman. She was injured that much was clear, she was running into the distance over a plain. The water swirled again. This time showing this same woman racing a horse among the trees only to be brought down by crude black arrows. Then someone she noticed came onto the seen, Price Legolas. He started to carry her away. The water then focused more clearly on this nameless woman. Giving Galadriel time to study her. Her hair was a deep chestnut and her face was well defined. Her body was lean and trim. She looked to be as tall as an elf, as well as beautiful. It hit her then that it was the woman in which Gandalf had questioned. Galadriel had seen her once before in a dream but never saw her features as clearly as she did now. The dream had revealed that she was of importance therefore she had told the Mirkwood leaders not to question her until Gandalf had arrived.

Then the water zeroed in closer focusing on an object that hung from her throat. Galadriel studied it for a moment, before stumbling blindly backwards away form the pedestal falling ungracefully toward the ground only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. It wasn't possible it couldn't be, the woman was human. Choking back a sob she looked up into the face of her panicked husband.

"_My love what happened!"_ he exclaimed lowering her to the forest floor.

Galadriel stared blankly at him for a moment, until a sob escaped her mouth. She uttered three words as Celeborn enveloped her into his arms.

"_She's come home." _

(Back to Gwen)

"We're close." Gandalf said as we made our way around a foul smelling pond. My feet were sinking slightly in the mud. I was damp and cold for it had rained through the night.

"I hope so" I muttered to myself as we came around. There was now a small clearing before us and I then knew we had arrived.

"The West gate of Moria!" Gimli exclaimed rushing ahead to lay his palm upon the stone. I sighed 'if only he knew'. The hobbits gasped at the sight. Gandalf carried on toward the wall and started muttering incoherently.

"Now lets see... Ithidin, It only mirrors light from the moon and stars." Gandalf finished.

He muttered something more and the clouds behind us parted slightly, revealing the moon. The doors finally appeared before us. There was a script above the door and Gandalf read it allowed. "The doors of Durin- Lord of Moria.. Speak 'Friend' and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked coming up next to me.

"I have no Idea"I lied looking down at the small hobbit.

"Ohh.. It is simple really if you are a friend and you speak the correct pass word, the doors will open." Gandalf said.

' Yeah ok,' I thought to myself trying to suppress a smile. Gandalf called out in a language. And as I thought nothing happened. Gandalf placed his staff on the door and stated again only to have nothing happen... yet again. He pushed upon it hoping for it to open. I couldn't help it and a giggle escaped my mouth. Legolas must have heard it and looked at me questioningly. I shrugged.

"This might take awhile." I muttered striding over and taking a seat on a rock. The others soon followed suit. Some time passed and still nothing had happened. I looked around at the members when I spotted Aragorn and Sam. They where unloading Bill the pack pony. It was time for him to go. I turned again to see Merry and Pippin tossing rocks into the murky water. I got up from my seat. As Merry went to toss another rock I grabbed his hand hoping to by us sometime.

"Do not disturb the water." I said looking him in the eyes. Both nodded and turned away from the water. I returned to my seat to see that Legolas was there. I smiled and headed over.

"What brings you over here." I said sitting again.

"I just came to see how you were fairing." He replied taking a seat also.

"I am as well as can be expected." I said closing my eyes and leaning into the rock behind me. I sighed "and you?" I asked finally.

"Just the same, though troubled about the turn our travel has taken." he said leaning back also. I nodded mutely. If only it was that simple. I reached over and placed my hand blindly upon his, as an act of comfort but something strange happened. My body jerked and I struggled to open my eyes but I could not. I tried to scream but nothing came out. My breathing became ragged. Suddenly I could hear everything around me. I could hear Gandalf scolding Pippin, the water sloshing against the shore, Aragorn pacing. Finally I heard Legolas voice calling my name. And the alarmed cries of the Hobbits and then Gandalf and the others as ,they took notice of my situation. I heard Gandalf utter something into my ear causing my eyes to open and my body to stop it's quivering. I tied to sit up only to be held down by Gandalf.

"Gwen look at me" he said gently. I looked at him with wide eyes. I was frightened.

"What happened?" I asked softly barely a whisper.

"I could ask you the same question" He said looking at me thoughtfully. I pushed my self back up against the rock, being allowed to move again.

"I don't know, I was resting when...when I suddenly couldn't move... My hearing suddenly intensified I could hear everything around me. It hurt, my body ...I had no control." I finished as a tear rolled down my cheek. I looked down only to see Legolas now had my hand within his own. I looked over to him and smiled. He nodded worry evident in his eyes. " but I am well now." I finished. Gandalf only nodded when a cry came from Frodo.

"Gandalf, Gandalf... I have it, What is the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon, why..." He started as the doors of the gate came open. Now it was time to enter the hell whole. Moria now stood before us.

All of us got to our feet gathering the few things we had to carry and headed into the door way. We were hit with an awful stench. Everything reeked of death. I looked around the floor seeing now for the first time the real horror of war. Bodies laid mangled upon the floor. Bones crushed and scattered all over. Rats running about the floors scurrying a way from us.

"This is no mine it is a tomb!" Cried Boromir. " We should have never of come here." I knew what was coming next as I heard Frodo cry for help. We ran out of the mine and met the creature that guarded to door. It's tentacles whipped around aimlessly until it's head appeared above the water. It's slimy tentacles then became more accurate. Taking on each of us. I drew my sword and met it's tentacle slicing it clean off. I just kept going until I heard the beast shriek. I ran toward the entrance following everyone in. The beast tried to enter and the door came crumbling down behind us. The dust cleared.

"I everyone alright?" I called. Everyone answered getting to there feet.

"We have but one choice." Gandalf started fastening a stone to his staff illuminating the small area in which we stood. "We must face the long trek through Moria, let us hope that is goes unnoticed." He finished, knowing as well as I that would not be the case.

Sorry to end now but I will post again soon. I want all of Moria to be in one chapter. So please review. Those in Italics are in Elvish.


	13. Darkness spreads

Hey everyone sorry for the long delay. I have been working 10 hours a day and it's killing me. Well here is the next chapter and I would like to thank all of those who have patiently waited for this chapter. And also thanks to those who have reviewed. HERE YOU ARE...

**Chapter 12**

_**Darkness spreads**_

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said finally. I had been waiting for this very rest. We had stopped once in the past two days and I was dying...slowly...but dying none the less. I was exhausted and the darkness certainly was not helping my situation. I think I have tripped over everything you can possibly trip on. If I had a dime for every time Aragorn or Legolas caught me, I would be a freakin' millionaire.

"Finally" I sighed plopping ungracefully on my ass, earning a raised eyebrow from most of the fellowship. "Hey don't look at me that way, I know you are just as tired, and it's going to be a while... trust me." I finished lying backwards. I heard the hobbits sigh with some relief and they plopped down not to far a way from me. I heard Legolas chuckle along with Aragorn and they too sat down. Though it was Legolas that sat right next to me. I looked to my right where he was seated and ran my eyes over him. He seemed different in this dark place. There was something missing about him. It took me a minute to place exactly what it was.

"What is it Gwen?" Legolas asked with a small smile. I then realized I had still been staring. I swallowed.

"Well, I was just wondering how you were holding up?" I said sitting up. He just shook his head and looked back over at me.

"I am doing well and you... are you doing well?" he questioned trying to change the subject. I have known him long enough to notice these things, but I wasn't having any of it.

"I am fine, please don't change the subject... I have noticed that your aura has dimmed considerably, and your eyes are no longer bright... now I will ask you again are you alright?" I said shaking my head and then I looked right at him. He stared back at me and many emotions crossed his face, some I couldn't identify. God... his eyes seemed so haunted.

"So you have noticed" he stated simply.

"Yes, I am your friend, tell me please why are you are changing?"

He looked away and stared at the floor for some time. I knew he would speak when he was ready and I didn't have to wait long.

"Being in these mines, in this sort of darkness, takes a toll on my kind. I am a wood elf and to be separated from nature this long..." he paused and took a deep breath " isn't good" he finished not knowing what else to tell her. He didn't want to worry her. But unbeknownst to him it had the opposite effect.

"Why what happens?" I question now more worried then I was before. He took a deep breath to say something, perhaps to explain, when Gandalf's voice rang out. It was time to go again and everyone started to rise. I grabbed Legolas' arm when he started to walk away after we rose. "Please go on." I said hoping to get my answer.

"Its nothing you need to worry about," he started.

"But?"

"But nothing I will be fine." he said placing his hand on my shoulder and giving me a half smile. "Come we need to catch up they have started ahead."

I sighed and reluctantly dropped the conversation. I fell into step along side Legolas and we headed back to the group.

We had been walking again with the group and everyone was pretty silent. I knew that it was getting close... but I didn't want to think about it. We were going to lose Gandalf for a time, but everyone else was going to think he will never return. I knew he had to fall but should I tell everyone after the event. It was so hard I hated having this knowledge. I snapped out of my thoughts to the sound of Gimli's cry. He sprinted forward to what I now recognized as his cousin's tomb.

We hurried after him, knowing that he could not be stopped, we hurried into the very room that would test everything I had to offer, everything I was. I didn't know if I was ready, but what choice did I have now. The time had come.

I saw Gimli kneeling and sobbing before his cousin's tomb. And it hit close to home, closer then what I had expected. My mind went into over drive choosing this very moment to remind me that I too had lost much. Seeing Gimli there reminded me of what I must have looked like day after day when I had lost my parents, kneeling before there headstones staring numbly at them. Feeling that pain again took my breath away and I stumbled back against the wall. Again I became numb, a feeling I hadn't felt in awhile. I stared blankly and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I slowly reached up and brushed it away, now was not the time for this, so why cant I stop. I hadn't thought about my parents in months. At that I covered my mouth to muffle a sob. _I had forgotten my family! _Tears ran freely down my face. I hadn't felt emotions this strong before, to the point that they seemed uncontrollable. I felt like I was falling, and spiraling away from reality and visions from my past assailed me. I saw my mother being buried and then my father soon after. How could Gimli's loss trigger this? I asked myself. I was being shaken roughly and I snapped quickly back to reality. Those memories again being pushed back into the far corners of my mind. When my eyes focused, they zeroed in on Aragorn.

"Gwen are you alright?" he asked carefully. I nodded afraid of becoming uncontrollable. I didn't trust my voice or my emotions at this point. He was about to ask me something, probably the one thing I wasn't ready to answer. I shook my head. He stopped and gently squeezed my shoulder. I smiled sadly finally getting my emotions in check. What's wrong with me, I hadn't ever lost control of my feelings. As Aragorn left he was quickly replaced by Legolas. He took my arm and led me further away from the rest to not be over heard.

"Gwen, I can see it in your eyes as you did in mine, I know that there is something wrong with you. You are in pain." He asked taking my hands. He went to say more.

**_CRASH!_**

I never thought I would be happy to hear that sound. Everyone Froze as the echo of the corpse's rattling armor fell down the well. Everyone waited as the sound faded away. Then nothing was heard but I knew better. Gandalf looked over at me and I at him knowing what was to come. Weather he just knew or could sense it, I hadn't the faintest idea, but deep down he knew what was to come, he nodded to me and I closed my eyes as the drumming began to fill the air. I felt Legolas tense and release me. I looked over to see Boromir run to the door. He poked his head out.

"BOROMIR!." I yelled and he jerked his head in just in time, for two arrows imbedded themselves in the wood where his head had been moments ago. He looked at me and nodded his thanks.

"They are coming," Boromir started "and they have a cave troll"

"Barricade the door with all you can find." Aragorn yelled and we got to work.. I took axes from the dead dwarves hoping that they would aid our cause. We slid them between the giant handles of the door. I threw a large ,near by spear at Aragorn, whom caught it effortlessly and then jammed it in with the axes. The deep boom, boom , boom of the drum echoed through the room. We all drew our weapons as the our enemy grew nearer. We were cornered and they all knew that we were in a hopeless situation. But I knew better it was not hopeless. We would live and that thought gave me hope, though I new not if I had been meant to survive. But I would fight.

" There is still one dwarf in Moria who draws breath, let them come." Gimli declared as he climbed on top of his cousins tomb and drew the axe from his back. Now every member of the fellowship had there weapons at the ready, and our blades shimmered slightly reflecting the faint light of Gandalf's staff.

I could here the deep pounding of the drum and the pounding of our enamies fee drawing closer. The pounding of my heart was in my ears, trying to show me my weakness. I was scared, that I will admit, But now was the time for my second test...Strength.

The orcs and goblins started hammering on the outside of the door. The door began to splinter open and Legolas and Aragorn fired their arrows,. hitting their nearly invisible targets. I stood next to Gandalf and Boromir guarding the hobbits. I took a deep breath, lets go I thought to my self. Then the door came down and all hell broke loose. The orcs and goblins poured in, there were hundreds of them, perhaps thousands I wasn't sure. One came at me swinging it's crude black blade. I blocked it easily but I was kicked from behind and knocked to the ground. I rolled quickly to the side as a sword hit the ground where my head had been. I jumped to my feet and swung my sword in a wide arc around my body. An orc charged with it's sword held high, I laughed slightly, big mistake. I went low and sliced him across the belly. Hearing his painful cry I knew he was done for. Then another came at me and I easily took off it's head and it's black blood splattered me. As I fought I became almost animalistic, my hits where deadly and quick and I took out orc after orc without a second thought, stuck in the rhythm of my deadly dance, until the wall came down with a loud echoing boom and in front of us stood the troll. It was huge compared to the size of the goblins and orcs that struggled to control it. There efforts where futile as the troll began to swing it's massive club taking out orc and goblin alike.

I then fought forward toward Legolas who's golden hair shining like a deadly beacon from across the room. He was fighting back to back with Gimli, their difference in size only benefitting they're efforts. Orcs began to surround me, but none attacking me, they were taunting me I heard a cry for Aragorn from one of the hobbits. My momentary detraction took its toll, as one of the orcs took a jab at my leg, I managed to dodge most of the attack but my leg was still cut open and bleeding. I cried out as the other orcs rushed me, I crouched down and sliced across with my sword spilling the intestines of 2 orcs. There black foul blood running down my sword and coating my hands. I jumped back up to my feet, turned and spun my sword in a decapitating stoke, 2 more orcs fell to my blade with that move. I growled in anger as even more of the foul things entered the room. I charged forward as I continued my deadly dance orcs dropping like flies around me. I had no idea who this person was, who had now awoken inside of me. The person I once was, I noted in this moment was gone. My bodies movements were foreign yet familiar and I just let it all go. Another cry came forth from one of the hobbits. I turned and ran in there direction slicing and dicing orcs and goblins as I went. I saw Aragorn run for Frodo and the troll lifted it's club, I pushed myself harder we would need Aragorns strength soon, Just as the club came close I lunged forward with all the strength I could muster, I felt like I had been crushed. I couldn't breath, I heard my name being called in the distance but I couldn't answer. I hit the wall numerous bones cracking as I slid to the ground with a sickening thud. Pain was everywhere but I didn't black out, I felt and saw everything. I shook my head and tried to push myself up. But I cried out in pain. I looked around as the battle ended and every one moved to huddle around the battered ring bearer. The Troll lay dead before me, peppered with Legolas' arrows. I sighed everyone's ok. I tried again to move but the pain in my side stopped my movement almost as soon as it had begun. Frodo stood up and pointed to where I lay and I heard Legolas voice cry out. I heard their feet hitting the ground as they now ran in my direction. I felt someone take my hand and I looked over to see Legolas and the entire fellowship next to me. They all looked panicked.

"Gwen came you hear me?" Aragorn asked I nodded and looked at him.

"I am fine help me up." my voice was weak and trembling. My once strong body, was battered and broken, But I new we had to continue on because waiting for me would change everything and it may not be for the better, considering what was yet to come from the depth of this darkness.

"No you need to lie still." Legolas said sternly. " You should be dead." he said his voice suddenly sounding shaky. His hand shaking slightly in mine. I new that I had scared him. But I was also afraid and strangely it wasn't because I might die, it was because I would be without him, that I would never see him again. Why did things have to be so difficult for me to do, even death was going to be.

" If I stay here we will only wait for them to return, then what will we do we must move on." I looked at Gandalf and then back at Legolas giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"She is right, we must move on." he said "come" and he reached down and hauled me to my feet, now holding on to me with both hands. it took every ounce of strength I had not to cry from the pain. I bit my lip and took a few shaky steps stepping out of his embrace and then walked next to Gandalf. I nodded to him and we continued. I stubbled slightly as we started and Aragorn caught me I cried out as his hands touched my sides.

"Thanks." I said hissing in pain. "I think my ribs are broken". He shook his head.

"Thank you, I owe you my life" he whispered " I am sorry it causes you so much pain." I smiled slightly.

"you are meant for greater things Aragorn, and everyone needs you, I did what I thought was right." I said leaning more heavily on him. I couldn't seem to catch my breath. The pain was getting worse.

He said nothing as we continued walking. I looked up and saw Legolas ahead of us he was frozen in his spot.

"They are returning!" He yelled looking back at the fellowship. Then his eyes lingered on me.

"Come we must hasten!" Gandalf said running ahead. I let go of Aragorn and ran with every thing I had left, though I was in pain, it would be much worse if I stayed behind. We ran following the light of our leader. We ran through a grand hallway. With every step I took I wanted to stop, I couldn't go on, it hurt so bad. All around you could hear the Goblins. They were everywhere. My breath caught in my throat as they came from the ceiling and scaled the walls like ants. Soon we were surrounded. Everyone again had there weapons drawn and there deadly blades held out before them. The Goblins laughed and inched ever closer to us, they foreseeing our defeat, totally not counting on what was going to happen.

Boromir looked over at me. " If this is to be my end I want you to know that I couldn't have picked a better person to die beside." He said bowing his head. Though I knew we would make it out. I nodded.

"Same here Boromir." I replied in a whisper. The goblins where only a short distance from our small fellowship when a roar rang out though the hall. The goblins looked around in fear and then fled from where they came. They retreated like rats and crawled back within the holes, leaving the cavern we were in deserted.

"HA HA," Gimli cried "look at them run" I shook my head it was coming. Then the hall started to become warmer and a deep fiery glow came from the far corner. The floor began to shake as the bolrog drew closer.

"What type of devilry is this?" Boromir asked. "Gwen, you said you knew the future tell us, what is to happen?"

"The Bolrog of Morgoth, a demon of the ancient world, this foe is beyond any of you RUN!." Gandalf cried answering the question for us all. He didn't have to ask us twice. And for the first time I saw terror etched across my friends faces. We ran through the passages still following Gandalf's glowing staff. Boromir ran ahead for a moment and started down a flight of stairs, the stair broke off. Legolas caught him effortlessly and hauled him back to his feet. Boromir nodded his thanks and took his place back in line to let Gandalf lead once again. We head up stairs a few flights of stairs dodging arrows as we went. The cowards had returned to take advantage of our situation. Legolas was shooting back expertly killing their archers. Giving us time to make it across there narrow bridges. Then Gandalf stopped and turned to us. He looked right at Aragorn.

"Make for the bridge of Khazad-dûm,"He stated

"But Gandalf..." Aragorn started

"Go NOW!" Gandalf said sternly. I stopped waiting for Aragorn to answer and I became dizzy and vision was going blurry but now was not the time to die or to pass out. I swallowed hard and pushed Aragorn forward. He looked at me shocked, but then it faded away to understanding. He knew I was telling him that Gandalf was right. He nodded.

"Come!" He cried and we followed after the future King of Gondor. I was stumbling along when I felt someone's arm around me. I looked over to see Boromir helping me along. I simply shook my head.

"Boromir do not trouble yourself with me, go ahead I will catch up soon enough." I said trying to shake him off. But he stubbornly held on.

"I don't think so, I owe you.." He finished picking up our speed. I knew from his tone that he wouldn't relent, and I wasn't up to argue. I started wheezing and it burned to breathe. I could feel the blood leaking down my leg. We arrived at the bridge and started making our way across. Legolas went first there was a break in the narrow bridge. Boromir ushered me forward but I was to weak and I fell forward. He steadied me, and picked me up I was too weak to fight and my consciousness was slipping. Everything was becoming darker. He threw me across like a lip rag doll into Legolas' arms. There was no time to waste he set me down on the other side of the bridge and made his way back. I watched as they tossed each hobbit across. Then they went for Gimli.

"No one tosses a dwarf!" H exclaimed and jumped across. He teetered on the edge and was about to fall back when Legolas grabbed hold of the only thing he could... the beard.

"Not the Beard!" Came Gimli's cry as Legolas haled him across. I was now standing being supported by Sam and Merry. Gimli came across and stood along with us. Aragorn was about to take Frodo across when a chunk of rock fell from above braking the bridge behind them. Teetering on the brink of there destruction, Aragorn went into action. Telling Frodo to lean forward. The piece they were stranded upon came forward crashing into the other half throwing Frodo and Aragorn into the waiting arms of Legolas and Boromir.

We made our way across and headed on ward to our destination. Both Boromir and Legolas supporting me. We made our way up flights of stairs and came to the final bridge we would cross within this evil place. I stepped onto the bridge not even attempting to look down knowing already that there was nothing beneath us. Everyone kept going after we came across not noticing that Gandalf had stopped. I pulled away from Legolas and Boromir and turned to face the bridge behind us. I turned just in time to see the Bolrog come from around the corner. Shadow and Flame it was called and it's name did it justice. The heat coming from the Bolrog warmed the area around us and gasps came from the Hobbits behind me.

"You shall not Pass!" Gandalf exclaimed thrusting his staff forward. Light sprang forth covering the cavern in light.

"Gandalf!" called Frodo making an attempt to go to him, but Boromir grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! flame of Udûn!" The Bolrog became enraged stepping onto the bridge and standing before his opponent. The Bolrog took his flaming sword and attempted to strike Gandalf, He parried the plow and shattered the Bolrogs sword.

"Go back to the shadow." Gandalf said. It was just like the movie portrayed Gandalf the Greys defeat. But now it was personal. Even tho I knew he would return, it was going to hurt watching those around me suffer.

**"**YOU…SHALL NOT...PASS!" 

Gandalf struck the bridge with his staff and sword blocking the bolrogs way. The Bolrog stopped not knowing what to do. The Bolrog took another step upon the bridge now determined to destroy his enemy. The bridge collapse beneath the demon and he fell into the darkness below. I turned away from the sene not wanting to watch him fall. I heard the whip snap and Gandalfs struggle.

"Gandalf!" Frodo trying to escape Boromir's Grasp.

"No, Frodo!"

" Gandaaalf!" Frodo yelled painfully.  
**"**Fly you fools!" were Gandalf's final words. I could not watch and I was a coward, but I have watched so many die I couldn't do it again. I felt myself being pushed forward and the sound of the goblins screeches.

Everything passed by in a teary blur as they pushed me numbly ahead. We ran until I felt sun light hit may face. We had made it out. Finally had escaped that place that strangely enough reminded me of home. A home full of pain and suffering. A home that only reminded me of my sorrow and troubles. It was no where anyone would want to be, but the one place I had been. I wandered ahead not hearing anything but my heartbeat, that now was becoming slower. I wondered shortly if this was what dying was like. Where your surroundings become blurry and dull. All you hear is the pounding of your own heart. I heard someone call my name but I didn't heed to it. I felt my legs give out beneath me. I fell to my knees barley catching myself upon my hands. I took a shuddering breath when, Pain suddenly filled my entire body. Flashes of my past again came, some where happy and some where painful. Heat! It was all around my battered body. My eyes where clenched shut and I was bitting my lips trying not to cry out. But then I felt my chest pound and my head throb and I could no longer hold back. I screamed in pain. As I fell onto the ground completely. Curling up trying to escape it. I tried to breathe but I felt weight upon my chest. I felt suffocated. I could see nothing and hear nothing now. I rolled over now wishing to escape and I did. Into the waiting darkness. I gave up, but It felt good, because for the first time in my life I felt nothing.

** There you have it! I liked this chapter but it was really hard to write. I hope that I did there situation justice. Please REVIEW! Love ya all.**


	14. The Truth is Told in Farewell

Sorry for the long delay. I seem to this a lot and I am truly sorry. I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and constructive criticism. It was all good to read. Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. This one was difficult for me.

**Chapter 14**

**The Truth is Told in Farewell**

**Aragorns POV**

The room was dark, illuminated by a single candle, who's flame cast ghostly shadows

upon the walls. The windows were closed letting no breeze inside, and the curtains were drawn so no sunlight could enter. Everything was still. But there in the midst of it's gloom sat Gwen. As still and as dark as the room around her. Her eyes were out lined in dark rings and her lips held no color. Bruises marred her body. She had suffered quietly, not telling us how bad she had actually been. Gwen had 3 broken ribs, and a punctured lung. Her leg was sliced from the top of her hip to the middle of her thigh, it was nearly 2 inches deep and it had been laced with poison that had flown freely through her veins for some hours before we had arrived. But somehow she lived one and continued her internal battle for survival. Anyone with injuries so severe should have been dead, but somehow she still fought on. Elven magic helped, but for how long? I thought of this, as I watched my longtime friend's empty and emotionless gaze linger on the broken women. She seemed a shell of her former self. She looked helpless and vulnerable she seemed more hopeless as time passed on, minute by agonizing minute. But there was one who still held on to hope, while the rest let it dwindle away. One that was sitting to the right of the bed, holding on to the almost lifeless hand of Gwen. That one person was Legolas. He himself seemed a little worse for ware. He was sitting there in the same clothes that he arrived in 5 days ago. He was covered in the blood of orcs and that of Gwen's. It had taken 3 days to stabilize Gwen, and he had been there through it all, not once had he left her side for even a moment. I was beginning to get worried as time wore on, not just for Gwen, but for Legolas. He seemed so broken and lost. His eyes had not regained there former glow, that they had lost deep within the darkness of Moria. It was as if he'd brought that darkness with him. He suffered, I could see it any one who looked could see it. It was written in every movement he made and every sigh that escaped his lips. He was scared far more then I would have thought. There was more to him then he was letting on.

I walked over to the bed and stood silently behind Legolas. He didn't even acknowledge me. I started to wonder if he had even heard me. I reached out and set my hand on his shoulder. He jumped from his chair causing it to fall to the ground with a loud clang. His eyes seemed to burn, but only for a moment and then, again they became empty. I sighed and picked up the chair setting it back on its legs.

"Hello my friend." I said quietly.

"Hello." was his reply. His voice was raspy and held no emotion. He was no longer the elf I knew so well. No longer a warrior, no longer a prince, just a tired soul. This frighted me more then anything. He seemed to be slowly fading.

"Legolas, come, dinner will be served within the hour and it's time that we got you cleaned up." I said again setting my hand on his shoulder. He turned away from me and walked across the room. He stood in front of the window, pushing the curtains aside to look upon the forest floor below. The dim light of the mellron trees golden leaves casting an eerie glow on his pale face.

"No Aragorn, I will stay. When she awakens I will come." Was his whispered reply. I noticed his hand was shaking and he was pulling hard on the curtain, struggling to open them further. This is one memory that I will never forget, it will be forever engraved in my memory. For at this moment he looked so underlay helpless and alone.

"I know that you worry for her as do we all, but you must take care of yourself, do not think I can not tell what is happening to you." I finished my voice laced with urgency. He just bowed and shook his head slowly turning back to face me.

"You do not understand." was all he said before walking back to his chair. Again he took Gwen's hand delicately in his own but this time he gently kissed the back of it before resting it back on the bed. Then I understood, and it all made perfect sense. He was in love.

"Legolas, why didn't you tell me." I asked kneeling beside him. He looked over at me, his eyes glassy with unshed tears, and sighed again. He was about to answer when another voice rang in the room.

"Because he didn't even know himself." We both turned to find Galadriel standing before us. Dressed in a golden gown. Her eyes a brilliant blue, though they seemed haunted. Each of us bowed our heads. "Aragorn, Please join the fellowship below. I wish to speak to Legolas alone. And speak not of what you now know." I nodded my head and turned to leave. I walked out of that room now plagued with more worry then before. Because I was losing another friend and this time there was nothing I could do to stop it.

**Legolas POV**

I watched as the Queen gracefully kneeled before me taking my hand in her own. A small

sad smile graced her lips as she looked into my eyes. Suddenly my mind felt as if it was being opened.

"_Child I know why you suffer." _She said, tho her lips did not move. She was inside._" I have seen many things, and your death is not one of them." _She said, her voice fading as she with drew from my mind.

"My lady I know not what to do. I should have told her, let her know how..." I couldn't finish, it hurt to bad to say what she already knew, it made it so much more real then. I felt this was my fault. I could have prevented this somehow. There must have been some way in which I could have stop this from happening, but deep down in the hollows of my heart I knew that this wasn't so. She squeezed my hand and a tear ran down her pale cheek. This stunned me**** Galadriel was crying. I felt a wave of grief, that was not my own but that of the Ladies, wash over me, but just as suddenly as it came to me, it left.

"Even if you had told her, this may not have been prevented, no one can change what happened. I know what you must be going through, but you must go on and think of what Gwen would have wanted. How would she feel if you had passed?" Galadriel asked standing. She bent down and kissed my brow. What she said had made sense. Gwen would not want me to pass on. She would want me to go on and finish what I started. I smiled sadly up at Galadriel. I looked back at Gwen. I loved her and it was strange that I would figure that out now. Why now when her life was hanging by a thread? I could not answer that. But I would do what Gwen would want me to and take care of myself.

"Come Prince Legolas, let us find you a room and you may get cleaned up for dinner."She said. I nodded solemnly and looked again at my love. "She will be well." Galadriel whispered.

"Thank you." was all I said as I kissed Gwen's cheek and followed Galadriel out the door. Not noticing the necklace around her neck had begun to glow.

**Gwen's POV**

I was walking along a beautiful shore. The golden sand felt soothing beneath my feet as small waves fell upon the shore. The breeze blew my hair all around me. My white dress, made of silk, billowed gently in the breeze. I had been here for awhile, this was heaven, or at least I thought. The sky had never turned dark and the ocean was never wild. Everything was alive and constant. I felt comfortable here, tho I did not know why. I felt strangely alive and aware of myself. Things about me had changed, but I couldn't put my finger on it...I felt different. I continued to walk along this peaceful shore when a bright light flashed in front of me. I hit the ground and shielded my eyes. When the light faded I lifted my head to see the two people I never expected to see again... My parents. I stared at the image before me, feelings overwhelming me.

"Mom...d..dad" I muttered Watching as sad smiles covered there faces.

"Yes child it is us" my father said reaching out for my hand. I tentatively grabbed a hold and he hauled me to my feet. My father seemed younger. His dark brown hair revealed no gray. The lines and shadows on his face had totally disappeared. But the most startling thing was his eyes they were bright and alive, almost sparkling. Never had I seen them this way. He was happy. I looked over to my mother. And she too was different. She wasn't the broken soul I remember her as. Her skin was no longer pale and marred by cuts and bruises, her eyes were no longer cold and unseeing. She looked radiant. Her complection was a soft gold and her hair was of the purest blond, which moved around her gently in the breeze. She reached forward and wiped my cheeks. They were covered in tears I hadn't realized I shed. I closed my eyes. Trying to hid from the pain that was to come. I was imagining things. They were going to disappear just as they did in my dreams back home. But when I felt my mothers hand gently stroke my cheek. I opened my eyes to see them still standing there before me. A sob escaped my throat and I fell to my knees. This was real...this, right here, right now, was real. My parents... They were really here. They kneeled down next to me, my father wrapping his arms around me. I reveled in the comfort of his arms. It felt so good to see them again as they should have been. Together, alive and well. Finally I regained my compose and leaned out of my fathers comforting embrace.

"How is this possible? Where am I?" I asked looking back and forth between my parents.

"You are in the home of the Valar. On the shores of Valinor. And the Valar have brought us here." My mother answered. Taking a hold of my hand.

" The Valar, what do they have to do with this, I don't understand." This didn't make any sense, I thought shaking my head.

"There's not a lot of time to explain dear, we are here for a reason. We have something you need... and we have something we should have told you." Said my father drawing my attention to him.

"what do you mean? What is going on." I asked utterly confused. I knew I had died and I had come to terms with it. But why was I here and not in heaven? I looked at my parents. As they seated themselves down before me.

"Gwen, let me see the necklace around your neck." my father said reaching for it as I unclasped it from around my neck. He studied it for a moment and sighed.

"What, what is it about this necklace, no one will tell me ." I asked hope shining in my eyes. For so long I felt lost not knowing something about myself, a part of me knew that this necklace meant something, something important. I almost felt as if I was missing a part of me.

"This Gwen, is the key to who you really are." My father started. I went to ask him something when he held his hand up to silence me. "This necklace belongs to your family. Its been passed down threw the woman of the family for centuries. This necklace belongs to your mother." As he said this I looked over at my mother, she bowed her head and looked longingly into the sand. I was confused, But my father continued. "A year before you came to us. A man, dressed in grey, came to our door. A wizard he told us. We thought he was crazy. He said that his name was Gandalf the Grey. We told him to leave, but he refused. He said he would only need a moment of our time. He told us a tale of a Queen who was to have a child in a years time. And of a Dark Lord who would try to take it. He said that this child would determine the future of Middle Earth and it was in need of protection, our protection. He said, that after this child was born, he would bring it too us. And that we would be the ones to raise it. We went along with the story, so the old man would leave. We thought it was all some hoax, that the man was insane. We didn't believe him. Our lives went back to normal and we completely forgot about it. Until one year had past exactly, and there was a knock at our door. We opened it up to find a baby on the doorstep... that baby was you Gwen." My father finished looking away. I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be true, it was insane and, and so unbelievable. In one swoop my world had come crashing down around me. I had lived in there home and called them my parents, I'd confided in them, told them my secrets, all my life I thought they were my parents but it was all a lie. And now I know. I was living with strangers. These people never told me the truth. I looked up at them with fury and crawled away from them.

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I screamed. Anger was all that I felt. I was so tired of being sad or upset. I'd had enough, I'd been through enough and now this, when I was finally to be at rest and have my freedom they tell me this. They stood as I got to my feet. I stood and faced them, these people who I had thought were my family. My pretend Father was silently crying and my pretend Mother wouldn't even look at me, they look so...ashamed . I looked at them and my anger died away some. They had raised me and somewhat took care of me even though I wasn't their daughter, they had raised me as their own. "Why?" I asked a second time. My father shook his head and looked back at me.

" When we found you there was a note telling us that you would find out one day and that we were to keep it from you until such a time." He answer taking a step towards me. "We knew you were not ours, but you became our daughter and we loved you and still love you as our own. No matter what you say Gwen you will always be our daughter." He said as my mother stepped forward and enveloped me in a huge.

" We love you honey, we always have. We did every thing we could for you, to keep you safe, to give you the life you deserved. I had hoped that my parents would have been good to you and would have tried to raise you as we would have." She said as she stroked my hair. " I was wrong and I am sorry. Your life hasn't been easy. But you have grown up well." My father nodded and then abruptly stopped. He stared off into the distance and then looked back at me.

" Honey, it is time for you to return home." He said to me gently.

"What do you mean by home...?" I asked trailing off.

"You did not die, you are under going a change. I can not tell you what but you are to return to middle Earth as you were meant to." He said.

"But..." I said still trying to understand all of this. I looked down. My father lifted my chin and smiled at me.

" You will forever be my daughter. Live life and be safe." he said in farewell. My mother reached over and hugged me.

"You will be alright and trust me when I say you will be well taken care of." She whispered in my ear. "Goodbye my child."

"Goodbye." I said letting go of them. They started to fade and again the bright light came, but this time it was not to take my parents away. It was there for Me.

Ok well this is it, the end of chapter 13. I had a bit of a hard time with the emotions and stuff its not necessarily my strong point, correct me if I'm wrong, but I for one kind of felt as if the emotion in the chapter was choppy and maybe even rushed. So I would really appreciate any construction feedback from you guys that revolve around that area, but any feedback at all is welcome. I really want to please the readers so you have to tell me what's on your minds.


	15. A Place to Call Home

_**Disclaimer: I only own Gwen and her parents from earth!**_

Chapter 15

A Place To Call Home

I really didn't want to open my eyes. I had been sitting here for sometime staring at the back of my eyelids. Everything was so messed up in my life. I was lost... I didn't even know who I was anymore. My life now no longer held any meaning. No one would give me answers even know they knew exactly who I was. Then I heard the door click shut and I knew someone had entered the room. I slowly pried open my heavy lids. At first my vision was blurry and I couldn't make out who it was exactly. But as it cleared I was startled at who I saw. It was the last person that I had expected to see. For before me stood, the very Lady of the wood herself, Galadriel. Her dress was made of the whitest silk, and her hair shone even with only one candle burning within the room. Here eyes were a piercing blue and I couldn't seem to look away from them. Softly I felt something touch my mind, causing me to close my eyes once more, though I was still conscious.

" _I am glad to see you awake, you have been wondering the shores of Valinor for sometime young one." Galadriel said softly, while taking a seat beside my bed in the empty chair, I hadn't noticed there. I was slightly started by the fact she had known where I had been. But then it occurred to me that her mirror must have shown her. I heard muffled laughter in my mind. " Yes, child that is how I knew." she replied kindly. I too smiled._

"_How long have I been out?" I questioned now knowing she could hear my thoughts._

"_You have been away for almost 2 weeks, we thought the worst. Your friends have begun to despair and have lost hope in your return." She said forlornly. I sighed_

"_I am so sorry, I joined this fellowship to help them, not become a burden. Now I realize how truly weak I am." I said sadly. Then as softly as she had come she receded from the depths of my mind. _

I felt her hand gently lift my chin and I opened my eyes to look upon her face. Her

eyes shone with unshed tears.

"You are far from weak, my dear child. I have seen everything, from the loss of your parents to the pain of your injuries. If you had not been strong you wouldn't have lived, and you wouldn't have become the wonderful person you are today." Galadriel said sadly as a tear fell from her eye, followed by one of my own. I didn't know why but she knew exactly what to say. I felt so comfortable near her that I reached over and hugged her and with not even a thought she wrapped her arms around me as well. We stayed like that for sometime until again the door opened startling both of us. We both looked in upon the intruder and a smile came to my face. It was the hobbits. With a cry of joy, they bound toward me and on to the foot of my bed, their little round faces alight with joy and laughing merrily.

" Long time no see." I said as Galadriel helped me sit up against the headboard, pain shot through my side at the simple movement and I winced involuntarily. The hobbits smiles were replaced by looks of concern.

" I'm fine." I said before they could make their remark. I smiled weakly at them and reach up toward my head, my hair was frizzed in the obvious bed head style and there was no doubt in my mind that my skin was pale and that I had dark rings beneath my eyes. I probably looked like the living dead it self.

" So how do I look?" I asked my voice sounding completely serious even to my own ears. I laughed at the look the hobbits gave me. " What?" I asked this time sounding worried.

" Its my hair isn't it." I started laughing as the hobbits looked at each other and started laughing themselves.

" I knew it, its always..." I froze as I noticed a new figure frozen in my doorway. I took my time to examine him as if he were new to me. His pale face showed his obvious shock ,and then something else but I couldn't place it, It was a look I'd gotten from him only once before where his eyes sparkled way deep down in there stormy blue depths and his lips curled ever so slightly to the point that you could barely tell unless you where really looking at him, but even this look was different, this was more than that. Then I met his eyes and I couldn't help but smile and blush lightly. He didn't waste a second more as he rushed to my bed side and gathered me gently to him, holding my like the most delicate flower that he would crush if he wasn't careful, He murmured something into my hair, and stroked my back. His cheek was pressed ever so lightly to mine, the simple contact sending a shiver down my spine. I leaned closer and baried my face in to the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, his sent invading my senses. His hands left my back and came up to my face pulling from him to look me in the eye. I was in shock when I noticed his where filled with tears, and was so deeply touched by the feeling when one slipped past his lashes. I reached up and wiped it away with my thumb. My own tears coming down in waves at the sight of him. The pads of his thumbs ran over my cheeks and my jaw.

"I'd hoped...and prayed...I didn't think...I'd almost given up...I thought I'd lost you...I lo." I shushed him, pressing my fingers against his lips.

" I'm fine Legolas, I am here and I'm not going anywhere any time soon." I whispered softly, looking into his eyes. Then his eyes seemed to glaze over and he drifted into somewhere unknown. I looked at Galadriel and saw she was in the same state. They must be communicating I thought waiting for Legolas to come back from his mind. His eyes again focused and he looked down upon me with a smile. His arms gently slid away from me and he gingerly kissed my forehead.

"I am glad you are back with us, Gwen. We all missed you greatly." he said but there was something in his voice that told me he had more to say. He placed a piece of hair behind my ears, and then he gasped in surprise. He stood abruptly from the bed with his eyes wide in shock. I soon became alarmed and reached for my ears, and what I felt when I did surprised me as well. My ears now had a sharp point, that only elves have. I looked quickly at Galadriel and she just smiled.

"Welcome home, Gwen." Galadriel said and oddly enough it sounded strangely right to me.

" Home? I don't underst..." I didn't finish, I did understand I just refused to believe it. " That's not possible...I cant be your...your not my." I couldn't even finish. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I looked up at Legolas searching for some sort of answer but he was just as speechless as I was. I looked at Galadriel to see her smiling softly.

" It is possible, your are, and I am." She said answering all my questions in a row. " Your home now, right where you belong," She took my hands " my daughter."

HAHA... I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT...WELL...I HAD TO PUT SOME KIND OF CLIFF HANGER AT THE END. PLUS I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO DO AFTER. AM STRUGGLING WITH THIS STORY. I WILL CONTINUE IT, BUT IT MAY GO KINDA SLOW. PLEASE KEEP READING IT THOUGH!


	16. The Reality of it all

_OMG ... I am so sorry... I forgot to put up my fence and I fell off the edge of the world there for awhile. HEHE! I am here again and here is the next chapter. I love all of my reviewers and I thank you for your unwavering patience. _

Chapter 16

The reality of it all.

I have found home now, an identity and a peace that had long eluded me. Everything had started to make sense, and for me that was something that came few and far between. Galadriel or 'mother' as I tended to call her now, has been there through my entire recovery. A month had passed and it barely seems like anything at all.

The fellowship and I had started training together again so we don't get rusty in our short time off. It was always early in the morning ,I had been late a few times, but much to my relief I always made it before the hobbits.

I was on my way there now. The air had become crisp as fall settled in over the land. Everything shined in the faint sunlight that came over the horizon just ahead, only visible because of the training grounds clearing. I stepped out into the open to find that no one had arrived. It was strange because as it was I was running late. I looked around and there was no sign of anyone. Shrugging I walked out to the center and took out my sword, well not mine but one I had borrowed from the armory, mine had been lost in Moria. I started taking some practice swings warming myself up for Legolas. He had taken to being my sparing partner everyday and still... I couldn't beat him. I made a jabbing motion and started to lower my sword when I heard very faint foot fall behind me. I recognized those foot falls and smiled to myself. I waited until he had almost reached me and turned swiftly meeting his blade. He smiled at me approvingly, he nodded and lowered his sword and I soon followed.

" And what may I ask was that about." I said mockingly as I put my sword back into its scabbard. He just smiled.

" Well we have practiced everything but it is time to work on your developing your new found 'elvishness' as you call it." He said using the term I used to describe what happened to me. I laughed at how foreign it sounded coming from his mouth. He laughed as well coming to stand next to me.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked finally realizing no one had come out.

"They have taken the day off." He answered shrugging his shoulders. "Come lets get started so we can actually make in to lunch." he said swinging his arm over my shoulder. I laughed as he led me back into the woods.

_**4 hours later**_

This was getting absolutely ridiculous, this was like a warped game of hide and go seek. I would wandering around aimlessly and then out of know where Legolas would attack me. He would fight me and then again take off into the middle of no where. I was tired and wanted to quit but he wouldn't hang around me long enough to let me complain. I think he did that on purpose. Suddenly I was roughly awakened from my musings as I was shoved to the ground.

"Damn it Legolas, get off" I said knowing I had been caught... again. He laughed and jumped lightly to his feet.

" You get me every time, how do you do that?" I asked

" Its quite simple Gwen, your distracted, your not looking at your surroundings, all the places I've attacked you were places I had the advantages.." I abruptly cut him off.

" you have the advantage everywhere, you know this woodland, I don't." I said, I stuck out my hand and he helped me off the forest floor.

" Yes but you can use that to your advantage." He said, I began to walk down the path figuring he would follow. I walked a few steps and stopped, that didn't make sense.

" How?" I asked " How could I use that to my advantage?" I turned around at this point only to see that he had left. He was such a silent hunter, I hadn't even heard him leave.

" God damn it Legolas!" I yelled " advantage my ass." I mumbled to my self as I began to run nimble down the path.

I don't know how long I ran before finally stopped at the foot of a small hill. This place would be a perfect place for him to attack. He would come from the opposite direction and press my back to the hill, forcing me to go backwards up the hill. Unless he knows that's what I'm thinking he's thinking about doing . I took a few steps forward and closed my eyes listening intently to my surroundings, time seemed to stop as I listened to the area around me. Then I heard it the light pitter patter of Legolas' feet coming from my...behind me? He was moving fast and then he stopped, he'd spotted me. I heard leaves crackling softly under his feet as he hid in the under brush. I opened my eyes pretending I hadn't heard a thing and started to walk slowly forward my ears still focused on him. He moved to the left and out of the bushes and...turned around? What the hell was he doing? He was running away...the jackass was taunting me. He knew that I'd heard him. How did he know, he was so damn infuriating. Well... then again I thought, I could just use that against him. There is no way that he can no for sure that I'd heard him. I looked at the hill in front of me and slowly walked up the hill knowing that he couldn't resist attacking me when I put myself in a bad spot. I still listen intently upon his footsteps and as I ascended his footfalls ceased. I kept my face impassive and kept on going. Soon I heard him whisper ' has she learned nothing these passed few hours?" and he started toward me again. I knew he was getting closer and I started to walk faster. I knew that he was not far behind me and he went to grab me when I bolted up the hill the rest of the way. He quickly followed. I turned as soon as I reached the level land of its top and met his sword with my own. He seemed mildly surprised at my actions. He lowered his sword and I followed as well.

"Well done." he said putting his hand upon my shoulder. I shrugged

"I had a good teacher." I replied "and I_ have_ learned something over the passed few hours." He nodded and then stopped short and looked at me slightly taken off guard.

"And what did you learn?" he said smiling slightly.

"That just because I don't know the layout of the land doesn't mean I can't use that to my advantage." I said turning and walking back towards the woods , my mother was calling me. I looked back and Legolas jogged to catch up with me. And together we entered the city.

_**(1 hour later)**_

Legolas walked me to my mothers talon and bid me a good day and went to clean himself

up. I sighed watching him go. My feelings had developed strongly since he took up my training. I think about him all the time and when I'm not with him I wish that I was. I doubt he feels the same, but then again I wonder as I think back to the day I woke up from my injuries to find him at loss and the worry in his eyes made my heart break. There were emotions there I could not identify and it made me curious. I walked up the many stairs that led to Galadriel's talon. I reached the top and went to knock when a voice called from within.

"Come in, child." I sighed and went inside. I smiled at my mother and father for they were both sitting in there main room. "Have a seat Gwen" I quickly walked over and sat down upon one of the many chairs within the room.

"What is it that you need, Mother?" I asked looking at them intently. They looked at each other and then back at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked becoming slightly panicked.

"No, no child calm down all is well we just need to talk to you." Galadriel replied cooly. "We have a favor to ask of you while you are here" she continued. I nodded .

"What is it you can ask me." I said with upmost curiosity. Galadriel nodded and Celeborn took over.

" No w as you know, you are our daughter, our only daughter we have here in Middle Earth. For your sister has crossed." I nodded in understanding. "It is time that you are presented to the Golden wood and crowned as it's heir. We should do it as soon as possible because you will leave again on this quest and even though we have much faith in you, it is still dangerous and if you do not return... well we want you to receive your honors as a part of this house."

" I would be honored to be crowned the heir of the Golden wood. When do you plan to do this presentation?" I was getting more and more nerves as she went on. ME being the heir to any kingdom was frightening in itself.

" Tonight"

I gulped " you wo..ould proclaim ..me..me as your heir ...tonight." I stuttered. Dinner was in less then 3 hours and they were plaining on me being able to bath, find something to wear, and do my hair, not like the way I would do it the first time or the dress I'm wearing redo that and then plan on being proclaimed the heir to a kingdom I'd only known actually existed for like 5 months and then on top of that every one was going to be there including Leg...There was no way I was going to be able to handle this every vein in my skull would implode.

Galadriel must have been reading my mind. I looked up from my lap to see a smile on her face and her eyes twinkling merrily. Her smile soon turned to laughter, her voice ringing like soft bells in the wind. " You my dear are just like your sister." She stood and knelt before me and took my hands into her own. " There is nothing on the face of this earth that you could not get through, you will be fine. We have already arranged for the party, your dress has been picked out, by me of course, I will come and do your hair myself if it will make you feel better and we've already arranged for an escort."

I leapt to my feet and hugged her tightly. " Thank god I don't know what I'd do with out you."

She split up our hug and turned me toward the door.

" Go and bath I'll be with you in an hour." With that she shoved me off toward the door.

An hour later I sat on my bed brushing out my hair, waiting patiently for my mother to come gliding through the door as her usual graceful style. I hummed lightly to myself trying desperately to calm myself down. I'd never been in a situation like this. This life was so different from the one back on earth yet I fell into step with my life here as if I'd been doing it all my life. I could do this. I thought to myself. I can do this. There was a knock at my door and Galadriel swept in before I could even give an answer. In her arms she held a dress silver in color, it shimmered even while she stood motionless in the middle of my room. She laid it beside me on the bed, I ran my hands over the gown. It was so beautiful. The bodice of the gown was tightly fitted and shaped almost like the bodice of an under gown. Vines of flowers ran from the top left and wrapped down to my opposite hip. The flowers were almost the color of the gown except the thread seemed as if it had diamonds woven in to it. As the dress got longer the material grew thinner to the point that you would eventually just barely make out the shapes of my legs.

" It's beautiful." I whispered and I ran my hands over the gown. It felt like liquid satin running trough my hands.

"It was mine, I wore it the night I met your father I always thought it had some luck woven into it, I only wore it that one time and now I want you to have it."

I looked down at it and was about to refuse

" It's a gift, you're the only daughter I have left in this world, take it." She said as she ran a hand through my hair.

" Thank you" was all I said as she gathered me into her loving arms and held me close. To be held in the arms of your mother is a thing to be cherished above all others. There is always love, kindness, and comfort to be found there. It was here in the arms of my mother that I finally felt that I was home. " I love you so my daughter, you have no idea how we grieved for you, and you have know idea how much love we have for you."

" you are much to kinda to me, in fact I'd have to say you even spoil me." I said wryly as I broke our embrace.

" lets get you in to that dress." she said as she helped me out of my clothes and into my new gown. It slid down my body in a wave and landed with a soft swosh. I turned my back to her as she laced up the back. She pulled it snug and tied the laces in an elegant bow.

" Now for your hair." she said as she turned me to face her and ran her fingers through my hair.

" I think I have an idea" she said softly.

30 minutes later

" Its beautiful."Galadriel said as she finally finished my hair. " it's absolutely stunning on you." I tentatively reached up to touch my head. Galadriel had really out done herself...again. She had turned my once simple straight black hair into...well a masterpiece of sorts. It's hard to explain exactly what she did. There were so many different braids and twists going in every direction. My hair was half up and in some sort of bun. "Come lets walk over to the full mirror so you can see how you look." Galadriel finished taking me over to the mirror. What I saw was most definitely not me, well it was, but just not the me I was use to. My hair shimmered and my dress framed my shape outlining every curve I had. I had never looked this beautiful... ever. Even back at my old home... my old home I'd never gone to prom or any school dance because I had no parents to witness it, like so many of my friends did. Even though I knew that my parents from earth were only my adoptive parents, it still hurt to think of them. They raised me and I loved them as they were truly my parents, and to think that they wouldn't see me like this made me want to cry. I closed my eyes to stop myself from that train of thought. Galadriel must have felt my sadness because she turned me around gently and I looked up into her eyes to find that she had a tears on her cheeks. I sighed and looked to the floor.

"I am... sorry, I shouldn't be thinking this way." I said still not looking at my mother. She sighed as well and took my chin in her hand making me look into her tear filled eyes.

"It is understandable for you knew them for the beginning of your life and you cared for them deeply. The way you lost them was terrible and It is only natural that you think of them. Just always remember that they will watch over you. Also I will always be there for you." She finished hugging me.

" Thank you." I said simply burring my head in her shoulder. I loved when we did this, when she comforted me. I really felt cared for. She broke our hug and pushed me back a little. She just kept looking me up and down. I was worried for a moment. I just watched her until she left and walked over to a small wooden box sitting upon the dresser. She brought it over to me.

"There was something missing, this is for you turn around." I smiled shyly and turned around. I heard the box open and then snap shut again. "Close your eyes." she said. I complied and I felt something settle around my neck. "Now you can open them." I gasped at what laid around my throat. It was my necklace. I hadn't even realized I had lost it. It had been cleaned and It shined brightly. But there was something different about it now. The leaf that was engraved upon it was filled in with gold, completing it nicely.

"I don't know what to say." I said looking at her thorough the mirror in front of me.

"Don't say a thing just where it proudly." I nodded and then there was a knock at the door. "Your escort is here. I will leave you." She turned and walked to the door. I turned to the door to introduce myself to my escort as she walked out and was thoroughly surprised to see that I already new that elf and I knew him well. I walked over to the door and smiled shyly at Legolas. He seemed to be lost for a moment as he looked me over. I blushed at the attention and he soon came to and smiled as well.

"You look ... gorgeous." he replied offering me his arm. I couldn't help but noticed that he looked absolutely delicious. His outfit had been made to match mine. His leggings where black and his under shirt was back, but his tunic, it was a masterpiece. I was a lot like my dress. It was silver in color and it had diamonds sown into its fabric forming a mollon tree. His hair was in his traditional warrior braids. I blushed when I meet his eye, they were full of mirth. "Do I meet with your approval." I laughed slightly blushing.

"Yes you do. You look very handsome." I said trying to make the true affect he was having on me unobvious. I was going to hurt my mother for making him look like this. "Lets go, or I am going to be late."

We walked down the halls talking and soon we had arrived at the doors of the Dinning hall. I couldn't believe what was about to happen. I was to be crowned, me crowned. I mean what if the people don't except me, what if they don't want me here. Then what do I do? I must have started shacking because Legolas pulled me to him. I looked into his eyes and he smiled slightly.

"You have nothing to worry about Gwen, everything will be alright." Legolas said matter of factly.

" I cant help but wonder what they'll think of me, I mean what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm not ready for something like this? What if..." He shushed my babbling with a single finger up on my lips. I looked up at him, his eyes glittered in the shallow light of the candles up on the wall provided.

" How could they not love you Gwen, How can they not love you as all others have come to love you, when there's so much there to love." His hand moved to the side of my face cupping my cheek in his hand. He inhaled deeply and met my eyes and I had the feeling he was looking right through them straight into the hidden depths of my soul. My feelings for him seemed to explode into me right then and there and I couldn't help but let out a shuttered breath as a tingling feeling ran down my spine.

" Legolas." I murmured my voice deeper even to my own ears. His hand moved to the base of my neck and tilted my face up to his. He hesitated for a second before slowly leaning forward until our lips met. It was a slow kiss that even in its chastity left my head spinning and feeling as if my heart was in my throat. I open my eyes that I hadn't realized I had closed and looked in to his shining blue orbs. I smiled slightly as I ran my hands up his chest and wound them around his neck, pulling him to me this time and kissing him like I'd always imagined kissing him. With all the passion and intensity that raged with in the storm of emotion in my heart. It was a moment before he responded back as if he were shocked by my actions but I didn't care about that. The only thing that mattered right now was him, was us, and for a moment I forgot about all the "what ifs" and all I could do was concentrate on the "right now." I pulled away and looked up at him and almost laughed at the look that was plastered upon it. His eyes were wide as if in wonder and his brows furrowed together in a look of confusion. It was as if his face couldn't decide what emotions to portray. I ran my thumb over his bottom lip, that seemed to pull him out of his dais. He looked me straight in the eye and I couldn't help but smile.

" You have no idea how long I've thought about doing that." I said as he leaned for ward to place his forehead upon mine.

" I have an idea." His voice was so deep and smooth with emotion that I couldn't help but shutter against him. He laughed lightly and kissed me lightly. His lips gently caressing mine in a calming matter as if he was not only trying to calm my pounding heart but his as well. He ran his hands down my arms and grabbed my hands as he reluctantly ended our kiss.

" We will speak more of this later, that I promise you, but if we don't get down to the hall now I don't suspect we ever will." He said and then I caught something that I had only seen once before. It was that twinkle in the deep depths of his eyes and it was then I realized what it was. It was happiness, a happiness so strong that even a seasoned warrior couldn't hide. I smiled widely and squeezed his hands and slipped one into the crook of his arm.

" Then lets get going I don't want my mother being angry at me for being late to dinner because I was making out with you in the hall way." I almost laughed at my own words that sounded so out of place here and belonged back in a place where I never wanted to go back to. I had everything right here, what more could a girl want.


	17. A feast of Farewell and Goodbyes

_**A Feast of Farewell and goodbyes**_

Legolas and I finally managed to make it to the dinning hall. Although, I admit, we were slightly delayed...again. He'd seated me in beside my mother and father and he had taken the seat to my left. I looked up and realized just how many people had actually shown up. Before now I'd simply refused to look at them all but now it seemed I had no choice.

The room was packed with row up on row of tables all of them filled with elves. Well all except the table that held the rest of the fellowship. Everyone looked up at us expectantly until my mother stood up before them.

" Welcome Lords and Ladies. We've gathered here today to publicly introduce my lovely daughter too you all." there were small gasps of surprise and some murmuring amongst those who were seated. Galadriel held up her hand and once again all fell silent. " Long ago we had to send her into the care of Gandalf who placed her with a family that would keep her hidden from the evil that plagued this world. Her destiny is a great one and for that she was hunted. She returns now as part of the fellowship. She has set out with them to help destroy the very evil that hunted her. I would like all of you to meet my Youngest daughter Guinevere of Lothlorien." Galadriel stopped talking and motioned for me to stand. I swallowed hard and looked at my mother. She smiled and I to smiled back. I stood proudly and looked at the room before me. Many whispers were going on but soon the room broke out into applause. I sighed in relief and bowed my head to the room of elves before me. I raised my head and saw many of them looking at me expectantly. I raised my hands and the room quieted around me.

" I would like to Thank you all for opening you hearts and welcoming me home. But I want you all to know that I do not want your respect because of my name or my lineage. Right Now I am just an elf, no more important than the next. I have always been taught that Respect has to be earned. I intend to earn the respect that comes with my name. I vow now to you all that I will do all that I can to protect my home. I am not ready to loose my home after I have just found it. So by my life or death I will make you proud." I finished looking at the crowd before me. Many look surprised some looked accepting. I looked at my mother and she just looked...Proud, as did my father. I sat down and the room broke into an applause that was deafening. I smiled as Legolas grabbed my hand. His slight gesture of comfort settling my beating heart. Again my mother raised her hands for silence.

" Let us eat in peace." She said Many reached for the goblets and repeated the last part of her phrase.

"In Peace". And from there dinner continued. I talked quietly with all those around me. Mostly I talked to the fellowship. Soon dinner was over and the tables were cleared. And everyone took to the dance floor. I watched as they all twirled gracefully about the floor. The song that was playing reminded me of a song from home and I started humming the tune. Not noticing that I had attracted the attention of the hobbits.

"Do you Sing Gwen?" I heard the question and looked over to Merry.

"I do sometimes, It calms me." I said. Hoping he wasn't up to something.

"Do you ever sing for people?' Pippin asked looking over at me innocently. I narrowed my gaze and looked at the both of them.

"Not usually. And I don't really want to do it to night, maybe some other time." I said not noticing Legolas had come back from the dance floor.

"Wont do what tonight?" He asked kissing my cheek much to the surprise of those around me.

"Gwen was saying she really wanted to sing." Merry said. I tried to break in but they just kept on talking.

"Yes, she said she use to do it all the time."

"She kind of misses singing."

"She was going to sing tonight for all of us." Pippin finished. Ohh... He was going to die. I was about to say something when I felt Legolas quickly leave my side. He started walking up to the stage quickly.

"Legolas... Legolas..." He didn't answer. He was going to do this. I looked over to where the hobbits had been and they had left. I looked around and they were huddled around Aragorn. I was about to go over there when someone started speaking.

" I have just been in formed that Lady Guinevere would like to grace us with a song." I looked for the voice to see the orchestra's leader was speaking. I sighed. 'There's no getting out of it now' I thought as I walked toward the stage. I bowed my head to the elf and stepped on the stage. I closed my eyes. 'What song am I going to sing' I thought when I felt my mother's presence in my mind.

"_Think with your heart, and you'll know what to do." _Galadriel said pulling from the confines of my mind. I knew just what to sing.

I started out softly but soon the music in my mind took over and the feelings the song portrayed push away all my fear and stage fright.

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder

You get your fill to eat

But always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed

I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean

Whenever one door closes,

I hope one more opens

Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Living might mean taking chances

But they're worth taking

Lovin' might be a mistake

But it's worth making

Don't let some hell bent heart Leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out Reconsider

Give the heavens above

More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you still feel small

When you stand by the ocean

Whenever one door closes,

I hope one more opens

Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance I hope you dance I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance"

I stopped singing and opened my eyes to find the room was silent. Some had tears in there eyes and many looked pleased. I bowed and the room broke out into applause. I stepped down from the stage and made my way to Legolas, who was standing with my parents.

"That was beautiful. I knew you could do it." Galadriel said taking me into a hug.

" I am proud of you." My father said hugging me as well.

" That song was wonderful. Where did you learn it?" Legolas asked putting his arm around my waste as I went to stand next to him.

" A woman in my world wrote it. For reasons I don't know. But I felt it fit well." I said sighing. "And thank you for the complements." I said smiling at them all.

"Would you like to dance before we turn in?" Legolas asked.

"I would love too." I answered as he walked me to the floor, not even noticing the eyes of some very intrigued parents.

"My love, It seems that we no sooner get our daughter back, that we are to loose her already." Celeborn said to his wife as he took her hand.

"Yes, but I wouldn't want to loose her to anyone else." She said smiling.

Soon the song ended and it was indeed time to turn in. Legolas and I walked down the hall. We came to my door.

"Goodnight." I said softly as he leaned in.

"Goodnight." he whispered against my lips, before taking them in a passionate yet gentle kiss. He pressed harder and I opened my lips to grant him entrance. I had reached up and tangled my hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against him. I could feel his arousal against my hip and I moaned into the kiss, leaning more on him. But soon he pulled away. "If I don't stop now, I wont be able to." he finished his voice a few octaves deeper than before. I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

" Then goodnight." I finished my voice huskier then I remembered. He nodded and Let me enter my room. His arms slowly leaving my form. I slowly backed into my room and shut the door. Leaning heavily against it I sighed. It would take awhile to fall asleep tonight.

The last day passed quickly and it was time for us to depart. The next part of our journey was about to begin. I knew that there were going to be challenges faced unlike any others we had partaken in. I wasn't sure I was ready to do it. I mean how am I to save Boromir? Should I save Boromir? Would it change the future? I didn't know what to do. I sighed and walked down the stairs to the forest floor. This was going to be along journey. I walked lost in thought to our departure area, when I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I turned quickly to find my mother standing behind me. I smiled and walked up to her. She simply shook her head and drew me into a hug. I buried my head in her shoulder and took a few deep breaths. I was scared and confused and her presence soothed me.

"My child, you must relax. The world does not rest upon your shoulders." She said pulling me from her. I looked down. She always knew what to say. "I do have some words for you my dear child. Choices you will make, you will make with your heart and rightly so. But some will give life and some will bring death beware of the consequences for there is always a balance." She finished. She took one look at my confused features and sighed. I understood what that meant but It gave me no answers. "As you do, I face the same problems. To reveal to much of the future could prove to be disastrous. You must trust what you feel here." She said placing my hand to my heart. "No matter what." I nodded and she drew me into a final hug.

" I will miss you mother and I could never thank you for everything you have given me." I said wiping tears from my eyes. " Thank you" I whispered brokenly as she squeezed me harder.

"You are welcome my dear. But you are my daughter and the things I do for you do not require thanks." I nodded and kissed her cheek. I silently slipped away form her and headed to the banks of the river.

As I wondered through the forest I finally came upon the river and saw that everyone else had arrived. I took my place among them. I was weighed down with emotions. I felt like a bundle of nerves.

"Where have you been?" Legolas asked taking me into his arms.

"I was speaking to mother." I said leaning my head on his chest. Breathing in his woodland sent.

"What troubles you?" He asked resting his head on mine and rubbing soothing circles on my back.

" Nothing... I am just nervous about our road ahead." I answered as truthfully as I could. "Legolas?"

" Yes Gwen." he said. I stepped back.

"Legolas, I want you to promise me something right now. I have to know you will do this for me." I said looking up into his eyes. Watching confusion and worry cross his eyes in a shadowy gloss.

"What is Gwen? I will do what I can. I promise." He said drawing me toward him again.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you will always press on. Promise me that you will never give up." I finished burying my head into his chest. He took a deep shuddering breath.

"I promise..." He said slowly in a whisper.

" Thank you. That helps me a little." I said looking around. Everyone had stopped moving my mother and father had made their entrance. "It is time." I whispered. Legolas nodded and kissed my forehead.

" That it is." he said walking with me toward Galadriel and Celeborn. We lined up before my mother along the banks of the river. Saying our goodbyes and receiving our gifts. From my parents I received nothing. For that I was glad. They had done to much for me as it was. I hugged my parents one more time and headed to the boats where everyone was waiting. I climbed into the boat with Legolas and Gimli and we set out back into the unknown danger that awaited us.


End file.
